Un Sentiment Partagé
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Naruto ne dort plus car ses sentiment l'en empêchent mais face à ce dénommé, il fait le contraire : le repousser ou même le défier. De plus, une rencontre ne va rien arranger... Ma toute première fic !
1. Amoureux malgré lui

~ Un sentiment partagé ~

Un matin comme les autres débuta sur Konoha. Naruto se réveilla par les rayons de soleil qui donnaient dans sa chambre. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Cette nuit encore il n'avait pas dormi, Sasuke le hantait chaque nuit pour une belle et simple raison : il l'aimait. Et plus les jours passaient plus il l'aimait. Pourquoi lui? Son rival de toujours ? Ça, il ne le savait pas.

En sortant de chez lui, il se trouva nez à nez avec (comme par hasard) Sasuke qui s'approcha de lui en lui disant :

- Salut Uzuratonkatchi !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Et pourquoi t'es là devant chez moi!

- Comme ça, je passais par hasard .

_Comme si j'__allais__ croire cette idiot. Je suis sûr qu'il est venu m'énerver comme toujours. Je le déteste...mais pourtant je l'aime. Oh non, voilà que mes sentiments reviennent, je peux pas l'aimer! C'est impossible ! Et de toute façon il ne m'aimera jamais, il ne doit pas aimer les hommes. C'est sûr et certain._

Il partit vers le terrain d'entrainement pour ne plus voir le glaçon en façe de son appart'. Mais un quart d'heure plus tard il était là. En train de s'entraîner à coté de lui.

_Il le fait exprès celui-là, Sasuke-teme ! _

_-_ Qu'est- ce que tu veux Teme !

- Rien.

- Alors arrête de me suivre.

- Mais je ne te suis pas ba-ka !

- baka toi-même ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui devrais me laisser tranquille, je ne t'ai rien fait. Je m'entraine et toi tu me casses les pieds !

- Urusai ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

- Pfff comme si tu en étais un !

- Tu me traites de gamin c'est ça ?

- Exactement !

Naruto, n'y tenant plus, utilisa son kage buskin no jutsu pour lui envoyer dix coups de poing dans sa figure en même temps. Mais comme toujours, Sasuke les évita et lui lança son coup de poing dans la sienne. Cela recommença plusieurs fois avec différentes techniques.

- Baka ! Tu n' arrives même pas à me toucher. Tu es misérable.

Et il s'en alla avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Ai-je bien vu ? C'était quoi ça ? _

Il resta ébahi mais revint à la raison à cause des douleurs faite par Sasuke. En tout cas il ne l'avait pas raté, il en boitait. Il rentra chez lui et s'affala sur son lit. Il mit deux jours pour se soigner. Il en voulait à mort à Sasuke mais ses sentiments passait avant.

_Pourqoi je l'aime encore après ce qu'il m'a fait. Quelle crétin je suis. J'en ai marre, un jour il faudra que je te le dise Sasuke. Cela ne changera rien à notre relation vu au point où elle en est. Mais en même temps je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire car je pense que tu le dira a tout le monde et ça je ne veux pas , gomen. Oh puré, maintenant je parle tout seul et en plus à Sasuke alors qu'il est pas là. _

Mais il sortit de ses pensées car on toca à sa porte. Il se leva et trouva Sakura devant chez lui. Il ne tournait plus autour d'elle depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Sasuke et Sakura en était heureuse (non pas qu'il aime Sasuke, elle ne le sait pas). Depuis elle était en quelque sorte sa confidente. Quand il avait des problèmes, il le lui disait. Mais il ne voulait quand même pas lui dire se qu'il ressent pour Sasuke, elle serait sous le choc.

_- _Salut Naruto, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as l'air bizarre ces temps-ci. Et je m'inquiétais.

_Misère ! Si elle s'est aperçue de quelque chose alors Sasuke aussi ! S'il vous plait, faite que Sasuke n'ait rien remarqué ! Je vous en supplie._

_- _Non, je vais bien tu te fais du souci pour rien.

_- _Ah, tant mieux ! Alors tu veux bien sortir se soir ?

- Avec plaisir ! Et si on allait à Ichiraku ?

- D'accord mais c'est toi qui paye.

- ¤ Regarde dans son porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille ¤ Heu... pour une fois tu veux pas m'inviter, s'il te plait ? J'ai pas la somme qu'il faut.

- Tu veux plutôt dire ''encore une fois'' monsieur-j-ai-jamais-d-argent.

- Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'arrive pas à gagner de l'argent.

- Ok, mais la prochaine fois c'est toi qui m'invite.

- Arigato, Sakura-chan !

Et ils partirent vers le restaurent favori de Naruto. Au moment de s'asseoir, une certaine personne se leva brusquement, le chef des lieux se demanda pourquoi il partait si vite alors qu'il venait de le servir, et c'est à ce moment que Naruto le reconnut.

- La personne qui vient d'arriver m'a coupé l'appétit, et puis je n'ai pas besoin de payer le bol puisque ce glouton le mangera à ma place.

- Vous parlez de Naruto ?

- De qui voulez-vous que je parle ?

- Sasuke, espèce de ... !

Mais il partit sans rien dire dans la pénombre. Naruto en avait ras-le-bol, Sasuke aussi avait changé. Et Sakura le remarqua facilement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, vous êtes franchement bizarre, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Ce qu'il a, je m'en fout totalement ! (Alors qu'en fait il s'en soucie vachement)

- Oh vous les mecs, vous êtes tellement égoiste.

Le chef des lieux les servit, un bol pour Sakura et six pour le dénommé glouton. Après avoir fini ses bols de ramen, il se decida à parler.

- En fait Sakura, je voulais te dire quelque chose de très important...

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Hé bien, c'est en rapport de mon comportement.

- Donc j'avais raison, tu n'étais pas naturel.C'est grave ?

_- _Non, c'est juste que je ... j'ai... je suis a...

- T'aimes qui ?

_- _Heu.. c'est trop compliqué. Je ne peux pas te dire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je vais le dire à tout le monde.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Désolé, il faut que j'y aille. A plus.

Et il partit d'un air préssé vers son quartier.

- Baka, je sais très bien qui c'est. Ça se voit dans tes yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cette nuit, encore, il ne ferma pas les yeux. Et tout ça à cause de Sasuke. Quel boulet celui-là! Il énerve Naruto même sans être en face de lui. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le lui dise, mais comment? Il n'allait quand même pas aller devant lui et lui dire bêtement ''je t'aime'' .Seul un idiot ferait cela et Sasuke lui donnerait en échange un coup de poing bien mérité. Pendant toute la nuit, il essayait de trouver comment le lui dire mais lorsque un rayon de soleil arriva dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit à chercher et qu'en plus il n'avait rien trouver. La journée allait être difficile.

Sur le chemin du terrain d'entrainement, Naruto dormait en marchant. Il se cogna sur différentes choses : arbres, lampadires, chiens, trottoires... Au niveau du point de rendez-vous où ils attendaient toujours Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura vit arriver de loin Naruto marchant en zigzag, avec des cernes sous les yeux, les bras pendants.

- Hé ! Uzuratonkachi ! Tu t'es regardé !

- Sasuke ! Laisse le, il n'a juste pas assez dormi !

- Salut...Kakashi n'est pas là...Bon ba je vais dormir plus loin.

Et il partit vers un arbre où il se laissa tomber comme un sac. Puis il s'endormit automatiquement. Sasuke le regarda bizarrement. Sakura, elle, se rapprocha de Sasuke pour entamer une discussion avec lui.

- Dit Sasuke, pourquoi tu le déteste autant ?

- Parce que.

- Ça, ce n'est pas une réponse. Dit-le moi franchement. Tout ce que tu me diras, je le garderais pour moi si tu veux.

- Tu n'est pas ma confidente que je sache. Alors je ne dirait rien et surtout pas à toi.

- Arrête, c'est juste que tu as honte de dire qu'en fait tu ne le déteste pas, c'est cela ?

- Non, pas du tout !

Ses joues commençaient à rougir. Mais pourquoi il rougissait juste pour ça ? Et d'un seul coup, Sakura comprit.

- Ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Aimer cet empoté de première classe! Tu te fous de moi !

- Non.

- De toute façon, mes pensées ne seront à jamais qu'à moi.

- Dit-moi la vérité où sinon...

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi.

- Ok bon je dirais à tout le monde que tu as rougis devant moi et que tu m'as parlé.

- Non mais ça ne se fait pas la tête !

- Alors dis-moi la vérité.

- Bon...ok.

- Ah, j'aime ça.

- Je... ne le déteste pas.

- J'en étais sûr ! Et tu es sûr que tu ne l'ai...

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Bah...où est Naruto ?

- Ah, Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on vous attend ! Et en plus tellement vous êtiez long que Naruto s'est endormi.

- Heu... Désolé. Mais nous allons devoir nous séparer en deux groupes pour la mission. Sasuke, tu seras avec Naruto, vous allez devoir surveiller les jardins de la maison de Madame Sajaré (personne complètement inventé) et Sakura tu seras avec moi, nous surveillerons l'interieur. Elle se trouve derrière la forêt de la cascade (je n'ai pas trouvé mieux), en haut de la falaise des hokages.

- Houah ! Comme j'ai bien dormi! Hein ? Mince... Heu...vous avez dit quoi ?

-Sasuke te le dira, Sakura on y va.

( la maison est tellement grande qu'ils ne prennent pas la même direction)

- Oui, Kakashi ! ¤ Passant à coté de Naruto ¤ Ce sera le bon moment pour le lui dire. Profites-en Naruto ! Ça sera peut-être ta seule chance.

- Hein ?_Voudrait-elle parler de mes sentiments sur Sasuke ? C'est pas possible ! Comment le saurait-elle, je ne lui en est même pas parler ! J'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué !_

Sasuke et Naruto étaient à présent seul. Sasuke lui expliqua en quoi la mission consistait. Ils se rendirent vers la forêt de la cascade. Le silence s'installa pendant le voyage. Et, de plus il fut très long. Sasuke était devant Naruto qui le regardait de haut en bas pour admirer son corps. Mais d'un coup, il rougit puisque Sasuke s'était retourné, sachant qu'il le regardait.

_Zut ! Il m'a vu! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si ça se trouve, il va me dire d'arrêter de le mater, non quand même pas ! Il n'oserait pas me le dire !_

- Uzuratonkachi ! T'étais pas en train de me mater j'espère ! _Il a osé !_

- Hein! Moi ? Bah...pourquoi je le ferais !

- J'avais l'impression d'être épié. Et puis...non rien.

- Quoi? C'est sur moi ?

- Pourquoi ça serait sur toi !

- Parce que Sakura...

- Quoi Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait !

- Euh, rien.

- bon, alors ferme-la !

- Pffff, Hahahahahaha !

- Quoi encore! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Hihihihi !

- Réponds, Baka !

- C'est parce que l'on a jamais réussi à parler autant ensemble sans se battre à cause de tes réflexions débiles. Tu m'aimes bien en fait !

- Tu te trompes complètement, je te déteste ! Pour moi, tu n'est qu'un idiot qui ne deviendra jamais hokage tellement tu es nul !

- ...

- Quoi ! C'est pourtant la vérité !

- Sasuke-teme !

- Tu es misérable.

- URUSAI !

- Tais-toi ! Tes paroles ne me font rien !

Mais quand il se retourna (hé oui ! Ils parlaient tout en courant vers la forêt), Naruto n'était plus derrière lui. Il avait changé de direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura et Kakashi arrivèrent à l'entrée de la demeure ou plutôt château. Ils furent surpris de la grandeur des salles. Ils se demandèrent même comment ils allaient surveiller toutes les salles à deux. Cela paraissait impossible ! Mais heureusement que les clones existent ! Toutes les salles étaient protègées à présent.

- En fait, pourquoi devions-nous protéger cette demeure ?

- Parce que la personne habitant ici s'est eclipsée une journée, de plus elle est riche et elle déteste laisser ses affaires sans surveillance.

- C'est tout ! Moi qui croyais que cette maison renfermait un secret.

Sasuke arriva dans les jardins du château mais pas de Naruto à l'horizon. Il devait être partit bouder plus loin. Une heure passa et Sasuke commença à s'ennuyer, non en fait dès le début il s'ennuyait, mais l'absence de Naruto était insoutenable pour lui. Il s'inquiétait, se demandait où pouvait être cet abruti. Oui, oui ! Il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il n'est pas si glaçon que ça, notre Sasuke ! Mais il vit soudain une tache orange au loin. Devinez qui c'est !

- Hé, Uzuratonkachi ! Où étais-tu passé ? Le jardin est trop grand pour le surveiller seul !

- Occupes toi de tes affaires !

- Mais ce sont mes affaires, dobe ! Tu dois m'aider à surveiller cet endroit pourri !

- Je vais surveiller à droite et toi à gauche, comme ça tu me laisseras tranquille !

- Ok !

Et il partit à peine après la réponse de Sasuke. En revanche, lui, il comprit qu'il venait de laisser partir la seule personne à qui parler. Le matin fut très long pour le jeune Sasuke qui comptait les minutes. Plus loin, Naruto s'était endormit. C'est sûr, il avait perdu du sommeil à cause d'une certaine personne.


	2. Attaque ennemie

Euh...voilà la suite ! ^^

* * *

Le soleil était à son zenith, cela faisait quatre heures que Sasuke surveillait le jardin sous la chaleur des rayons, il était fatigué alors que le baka dormait à l'ombre comme une marmotte. Ce qui énervait Sasuke ! Mais Sakura arriva avec un panier sous le bras.

- Les garçons, c'est l'heure de manger !

Sasuke était content qu'elle soit là afin qu'elle remarque Naruto dormir au lieu de surveiller ! Mais il le fut pas longtemps puisque Naruto parlait à Sakura.

- Ah, arigato Sakura-chan ! La chaleur m'épuise, reprendre des forces me fera du bien !

- Tiens, nous avons pris des ramens juste pour toi ! Bon appetit !

- Des ramens ! YATTA !

- Sasuke ! Tu viens manger !

- Nnnh...

Le déjeuner se passa bien sauf pour Sasuke qui n'ouvrit pas la bouche alors que les autres bavardaient ensemble. Il finit par partir sous un arbre pour paresser, loin des autres. Après le déjeuner, Naruto repartit sous son arbre pour faire comme Sasuke et Sakura s'en alla avec Kakashi à l'intérieur de la demeure. En fin de compte, personne ne surveillait le jardin ! Et puis, il devait surveiller le jardin contre les bandits mais ils ne sortent jamais le jour ! C'est une erreur fatale pour eux, ils se font toujours repérer ! Sasuke était certain que personne ne viendrait ici, dans cet endroit paumé.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla le soleil se couchait, il commençait à faire nuit. Naruto dormait encore. Il faudrait bien aller le reveiller car la nuit est idéal pour les bandits, ningas... C'est à ce moment qu'ils se font le moins souvent repérer. Et Sasuke n'arrivera pas à les arrêter tout seul, il aura besoin du baka. Il se leva quand un bruit se fit derrière lui.

Les ennuis allaient se retourna afin de visualiser d'où provenait le bruit, un buisson bougea et sans réfléchir il lança un kunai. Un petit cri se fit entendre et un lapin sortit du buisson en tombant par terre [ sans coeur ! il tue tout ce qui bouge ! ToT]. Fausse alerte, il se rendit vers Naruto afin de le sortir de son sommeil mais une ombre venait de surgir des buissons du fond. Il n'eut pas le temps de le réveiller.

- Naruto , tu me le paiera !

Il activa son sharingan et se mit à sa poursuite. Il lança plusieurs kunais dans différentes directions afin qu'il s'en prenne obligatoirement un mais l'ombre les évita toutes, ce qui surpris Sasuke, il n'avait jamais vu une telle rapidité. Pour une fois qu'il voulait de l'aide de Naruto ! L'ombre s'approchait dangereusement de Sasuke qui ne vit pas venir le coup de la sillouette, il fut touché au niveau du ventre et tomba de douleur. L'ombre poursuivit son chemin vers la demeure où se trouvaient Sakura et Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire !

- NARUTO ! RÉVEILLES-TOI BAKA !

- Zzzzz... Hein ? Quoi encore !

- Rien à part qu'on est attaqué !

- Quoi ! Tu aurais pu me réveiller !

- Mais j'ai essayé, Uzuratonkachi ! RATTRAPES-LE AU LIEU DE DISCUTER !

- C'est bon j'y vais, pas besoin de me CRIER DESSUS !

Et il partit à la poursuite de l'intru [le jardin est tellement grand qu'il peut rattraper l'ennemi avant qu'il atteigne la demeure, trop fort hein ! ^^]. mais il était moins rapide alors il créa des clones , ils se lancèrent entre eux afin d'aller plus vite, ce qui marcha efficacement [c=#88d7f4][ Je vous avait dit qu'il était moins bête qu'avant !][/c]. Il se trouva face à l'ennemi mais il se prit bêtement un coup qu'il projeta vers le mur de la demeure [Et ça aussi je vous l'avait dit : il est encore un peu bête ! XD].

- AÏEUH ! Tu va me le payer !

- ...

La trace du corps de Naruto était maintenant inscrit sur le mur. Quel idiot celui-là ! Pendant qu'il se relevait, l'ennemi disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sasuke arriva, mécontant de ce qu'avait fait Naruto.

- Uzuratonkachi ! Tu l'as laissé entrer, on ne peut pas te demander de l'aide ! En plus tu as laissé une marque sur le mur, et elle n'est pas petite ! BAKA !

- C'est pas ma faute si une personne ne m'avait pas réveillé ! Et puis t'es pas mieux, toi aussi tu l'as laissé passé !

- Peut-êtres mais si tu ne t'étais pas endormi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

- Je nétais pas le seul à m'être endormi ! ... EH ! Mais où tu vas, je n'en est pas fini avec toi !

- Cette discution ne rime à rien !

Et il partit à l'intérieur de la demeure. Naruto, lui, restait dehors afin de ne plus revoir la tête du glaçon [Parfois on se demande comment il fait pour l'aimer, vu les pensées qu'il a envers lui, on peut imaginer le contraire! XD]. Il en avait marre que ce soit toujours de sa faute alors que pour une fois c'était aussi de la faute du dénommé glaçon. Mais un kunai venant du fond du jardin arriva juste à côté du bras de Naruto. Il courut vers le fond en utilisant son Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Une deuxième ombre sortit des buissons du fond. Naruto envoya deux clones qui disparurent lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à un mètre de l'ombre. Elle commença à avancer vers Naruto qui créa son Rasengan. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son Rasengan que l'ombre lui lança une disaine de kunais dont deux touchèrent Naruto.

- Putain ! Tu vas voir, on ne blesse jamais Naruto !

- ...

- QUI ES-TU ?

- ...

- Et pourquoi tu réponds pas quand je te cause ?

Naruto déteste qu'on ne lui réponde pas, et en plus ça lui rappelle Sasuke qui fait la même chose et qui l'envoi chier ! Le pauvre ! Tout le fait penser à l'homme qui l'empêche de dormir ! Et ça aussi, ça l'énerve.

Du côté de Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke c'est pas mieux ! Ils n'arrivent pas à faire une simple égratignure à l'intru. Pourtant Kakashi est un juunin ! Les silouettes sont très rapides mais Sasuke une une superbe idée ! Qu'il est malin notre Sasuke-kun !

- Kakashi ! J'ai une idée, je vais utiliser mon shidori et vous, vous serez derrière pour le surprendre si je rate mon attaque.

- D'accord, Sakura tu as entendu ?

- Oui ! Ça marche !

Sasuke fit se qu'il dit mais l'ennemi esquiva l'attaque des trois ningas sans problème. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, jalais quelqu'un arriverait à éviter trois attaques différentes et surtout en même temps ! Le combat allait être long.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Konoha, Shizune arriva en quatrième vitesse dans le bureau de l'hokage. Attendez, quatrième vitesse veut souvent dire mauvaise nouvelle ! [XD !]

- Tsunade ! Tsunade ! C'est horrible !

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il pour que l'on me reveille comme ça !

- La mission des l'équipe sept ...elle..elle est...

- Shizune ! Arrêtes de barboter, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas patiente !

- Le rang de la mission n'est pas la bonne !

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas une de rang E mais une de rang A !

- QUOI ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI !

- Non.

- Comment peut-elle être aussi élevée !

- En fait un détail nous a échappé, il était écrit qu'il fallait surveiller une simple demeure mais cette demeure est différente des autres. Elle renferme un trésor inestimable dont mous ne savons pas les détails, et les ningas voulant se procurer cela sont très expérimentés, il se pourrais même que Kakashi ne puisse les vaincre.

- Misère, que vais-je faire ? Si Kakashi n'y arrive pas, c'est la fin pour eux !

- Ne devrions-nous pas envoyer des secours ?

-Heu... Mais bien sûr ! Quelle question idiote ! Envois des secours et vite !

- Oui, Tsunade.

Shizune sortit du bureau de l'hokage et courut en quatrième vitesse vers la sortie. Elle devait impérativement trouver un ninga apte à aider l'équipe sept. mais personne à part une équipe était disponible.

- S'il vous plait, nous avons besoin de ningas pour aider l'équipe sept ! La mission est de rang A et personne à part vous ne peut y aller !

- Une mission de rang A ? Cela faisait longtemps que l'on en avait pas eu des aussi élevées !Vous êtes partant ?

- Oui, sensei ! (les trois ningas à l'unisson)

- La mission est de protéger un trésor très recherché dans la demeure derrière la forêt de la cascade, au dessus de la falaise des Hokages. Faites attention ! Les ningas voleurs sont très expérimentés.

- Allons-y ![Mais qui sont ces ningas ? En tout cas moi je sais ! XD]

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto commençait à fatiguer. Doué comme il est, il n'a point réussi à l'érafler une seule fois ! Quel boulet ! [Je sais, je suis super sympa avec mon Naruto !] L'ennemi se retourna et partit d'un seul coup en ulcérant furieusement Naruto, qui essaya de le blesser avec des shurikens mais sans résultat. _Ça m'énerve pourquoi je suis aussi nul alors toi tu ne m'échapera pas ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'a fait !_ L'intru se retourna et toucha de plein fouet l'estomac. [Aïe ! Ça doit faire mal !] Il se fit progeter en direction de...

Sasuke en avait marre ! Personne n'avait tenu aussi longtemps contre lui. Et le fait d'imaginer qu'il soit moins fort l'énerve horriblement. L'ennemi s'arrêta brusquement et avança une de ses jambes, plia ses genous et s'élança au dessus de nos ningas pour passer de l'autre côté afin de trouver le trésor tant recherché. Sasuke ne s'en rendit compte trop tard pour agir, la silhouette de l'intru n'est déjà plus visible.

- Zut ! Comment va-t-on faire ! Il a disparu comme par magie.

- Sakura ! On a pas le temps de bavarder, idiote !

- Tu pourrais au moins être poli ! Je ne suis pas une idiote !

- Arrêtez , vous deux ! Et allons retrouver le ninga, séparons-nous !

Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi partirent chacun de leur côté, un dans la chambre de Mme Sajaré, un autre dans le salon supérieur et le dernier (Sasuke) dans la chambre d'ami. Celui-ci regarda par la fenêtre et vit une forme floue de couleur...orange !

(...la fenêtre !)

La fenêtre se brisa en des millers de morceaux. Naruto se prit complètement Sasuke, n'ayant pas eu assez de temps pour l' tombèrent tous les deux au sol, Naruto au-dessus de Sasuke, qui fut tout sauf content de le voir.

- Dégage, Uzuratonkachi ! T'es lourd !

- Aïe !

Naruto n'avait pas remarqué il était tomber sur Sasuke. Mais il le sut très vite ! Il rougit et se redressa rapidement. Être sur Sasuke le gêna terriblement ! Cela lui faisait repenser à ses manques de sommeil. Et à lui ! Pas comme étant son coéquipier mais la personne qui l'empêche de dormir.

- Désolé.

- Oui,c'est ça ! Tu pourrais au moins faire attention !

- Comment voulais-tu que je fasse attention ! C'est pas ma faute si le ninga m'a envoyer par la fenêtre ! Et pis, t'avais qu'à ne pas être près de la fenêtre !

- Comme si je pouvais savoir qu'un idiot passerait par là ! C'est plutôt par la porte que tout le monde passe normalement!

- Je suis pas passé par la fenêtre, j'ai été projeté !

- C'est pareil !

- BAKA !

Naruto partit en direction d'une porte pour aller dans une salle autre que celle où Sasuke se trouve. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les discussions avec Sasuke, elles ne ressemblent qu'à des disputes et il préfèrerait qu'elles soient autrement.[Vous voyez comment, j'imagine !]

_Je suis stupide ! Jamais on se parlera normalement ! C'est impossible ! Bon évitons de penser à lui et..._

- Mais pourquoi tu me suis !

- Y'a quelque chose que tu as dit qui me tracasse.

- Oui, et quoi ?

- Tu as bien dit qu'un ninga t'as attaqué ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question !

- Parce que cela veut dire qu'ils sont deux ! C'est pire !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, tu crois quoi ! Que je te dise que je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui !

- Tu rigole là !

- Non.

- T'es pas croyable toi ! Va plutôt t'occuper du ninga qui t'a battu facilement !

- Et toi, va aussi t'occuper de l'autre !

- Tu crois que je faisais quoi avant que tu arrives !

- Que tu te baladais !

- J'me casse.

- Bah attends !

- Ne me suis pas ! J'ai pas besoin d'un boulet dans mes pattes !

- Je suis pas un boulet !

- Mais bien sûr.

Sasuke s'en alla vers une autre salle à la recherche de l'ennemi. Naruto le suivit bien qu'il avait dit de ne pas le faire [Comme toujours ! On ne le changera pas celui-là !XD]. Sasuke s'en rendit compte très vite.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre, Baka !

- Je vais où je veux !

- Tu m'enerves !

- Toi aussi !

- Ton adversaire n'est pas par là, il est de... le voilà !

- Hein ?

L'adversaire de Sasuke se trouvait en face d'eux. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Naruto entendit soudain des personnes arriver et se retourna brusquement. Mais il se détendit en voyant Sakura et Kakashi devant lui.

- Naruto ? Où étais-tu tout à l'heure ?

- Pas le temps de poser de question Sakura. Regardes devant toi.

- Oh ! Nous l'avons retrouvé !

- Non c'est moi et Sasuke qui l'avons retrouvé !

- Arrêtes, Uzuratonkachi !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le ninga ennemi s'élança vers lui. Il l'envoya vers uns seconde fenêtre qui se brisa elle aussi[Je sais, ça se devine !XD], le coupable de ce coup le suivi dans sa chute, dehors.

- Naruto ! -cria Sakura-

- Allons le retrouver !

Sasuke les suivit à l'endroit où Naruto et le ninga ennemi se combattait. Soudain le deuxième intru se retrouva aussi dehors. Kakashi decida de s'en occuper et laissa les trois ningas se retrouvèrent seuls. Sakura et Sasuke se rapprochèrent du combat de leur acolyte mais...l'intru planta plusieurs kunais en visant les points vitaux de Naruto. Il s'effondra sur le sol, on voyait des kunais plantés sur tout son corps.

- NARUTO ! NON ! -?-

* * *

Naru : Oh... quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi ? :3

YuMe : Et oui, devines qui c'est !

Naru : bah, je sais pas moi ! Sakura ? Sasuke ? Non, impossible, il tient trop à sa fierté !

Sasu : Même pas vrai !

YuMe : Ne vous inquiètez pas, chers lecteurs, vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! ^^

Naru : Mais moi je veux savoir ! o

YuMe : cou-couche panier ! Vas manger des ramens !

Naru : Mais euuh ! èé

YuMe : Je ne dirais rien ! Niark niark ! XP

Sasu : Je m'attend au pire ! = =

A plus, les amis ! XP


	3. Ami ou ennemi ?

Vous allez pouvoir savoir qui avait bien pu crié le nom de Naruto ! En même temps, ça se devine, enfin je croit ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- NARUTO ! Mais...

Elle se retourna brusquement vers Sasuke, le regardant de travers. Il s'en aperçu et commenca une discussion pour éviter le sujet.[Bien évidemment c'est lui qui venait de crié ! ^^]

- Heu... Vite il faut aller l'aider. Sakura ! Vas aider Naruto.

- Oui ! Mais occupes-toi de l'ennemi.

Sans répondre Sasuke partit affronter l'ennemi. Il lança plusieurs churikens vers ses points vitaux, mais encore une fois, sans résultat. Il decida un corps à corps. Il se rapprocha de son adversaire et attaqua avec son pieds mais il l'évita facilement. Il essaya plusieurs autres coups, tous sans succès. Mais il réussis à mettre Naruto hors de son combat qui se passa maintenant plus loin. Sakura en profita pour soigner Naruto. Il est en piteux état mais son coeur continuait de battre. L'adversaire n'avait point réussi à toucher ses points vitaux. Heureusement ![C'est sûr, sinon ce serait une deathfic ! XD Et je connais une certaine personne qui n'auraient pas aimé ça! XD]. Elle commença à le soigner quand elle se rendit compte que ses blessures étaient déjà en train de se cicatriser sans son aide ! Ce qui est étrange ! Mais elle comprit peu de temps après que c'est sous l'effet du chakra de Kyuubi. Elle lui pensa ses blessures et l'emmena à l'abri.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke ne trouvait toujours pas comment il allait battre son adversdaire. La rapidité de ce dernier est surprenante ! Comment va-il le battre ?[Ne vous inquiètez pas ! Ils vont trouver une façon de les battre! ^^]. Le combat dura longtemps, Sakura arriva à un certain moment, mais même à deux impossible de l'affaiblir ! Leurs forces commencèrent à leur manquer. Soudain le ninga ennemi s'avança brusqument vers Sasuke, un kunai à la main. Il n'était plus qu'à un centimètre du corps de Sasuke, positionnant son arme au niveau de son coeur. Sasuke était trop lent parvenir à éviter son coup. Dans une fraction de seconde, Sasuke ne sera plus qu'un corps inerte sans vie. Sakura ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas assister au drame qui allait arriver. Ses pensées n'étaient que pour Naruto. Elle ne voulait imaginer Naruto tomber dans une monstrueuse dépression pour cause de la mort de Sasuke. Mais sa tristesse de quelques secondes disparut lorsque qu'elle rouvrit les yeux.

Sasuke et le ninga étaient face à face. Le kunai fut stoppé par une étrange matière. Elle regarda de plus près et découvrit que ce qui avait stoppé net le ninga était du sable. Le corps de l'ennemi était figé, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement, ses pieds n'étaient plus visibles. Le sable les avait recouvert.[Je pense que vous savez désormais qui sont les ningas envoyés!^^]

- Gaara ! Merci infiniment !

- Personne refuserait de secourir votre équipe, Sakura.

- Je sais.

À peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que le sable remonta entièrement jusqu'à la tête du ninga ennemi. Sakura se précipita vers lui et demanda avec un ton serieux :

- Qui-es tu ?

- ...

- REPONDS !

- ...

Décidée, elle enleva le masque recouvrant le visage du ninga et le regarda, stupéfaite. C'était une jeune femme, environ du même âge que notre fleur de cerisier ! Sakura, figée sur place, ne dit plus un seul mot. Sasuke, lui, eu un frisson en le découvrant. Comment une femme aussi jeune pouvait être si rapide ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais de ce ninga ?

Une silence de mort s'abattu sur tous les ningas de Konoha. Sakura ne semblait pas vouloir la tuer. Sasuke était vexé, être battu par une fille ne lui avait pas plus du tout, et ne se posa même pas la question de savoir ce que l'on allait faire d'elle. Une personne de leva et avanca vers Gaara.

- Amenons-la à Tsunade.

- Mais Naruto...elle a failli vous tuer toi et Sasuke !

- Temari, cela ne te regardes pas ! Tu ne t'es pas battu contre elle.

Naruto conclut par cette phrase en indiquant à Gaara de l'emmener vers Tsunade. Sakura, confuse, laissa Naruto choisir. Elle avait le même âge que cette fille. La tuer serait indigne. Elle se mettait à sa place, perdre sa vie si jeune serait un crime horrible.

- Naruto

Sasuke venait de l'appeler.

- Oui.

- Allons aider Kakashi. Il doit, lui aussi, être en situation de faiblesse.

- Tu as raison.

- Nous vous inquiétez pas, Kankuro est parti à son secours. -conclut Temari-

Naruto, Sasuke et Temari partirent à la recherche de Kakashi pendant que Sakura et Gaara prirent le chemin inverse, avec la jeune ninga, vers le village caché de Konoha. Quand le groupe de Naruto retrouvèrent Kakashi, Kankuro et lui étaient seuls. Le deuxième intru n'était pas dans les environs. Kakashi était blessé mais ce n'était rien de grave.

- Où est le deuxième ninga ?

- Il s'est enfuit, il m'avait attaqué mais je n'ai pas réussi à le vaincre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous en avons un. Cela devra suffir.

Temari et Kankuro s'en allèrent dans la même direction que leur frère et Sakura. Par contre, Sasuke, Kakashi et Naruto restèrent afin de finir leur mission. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps puisque la propriétaire de la demeure arriva peu de temps après.

Après discussion avec elle [ils ont raconté la bêtise de Naruto ! Vous savez, La trace dans le mur ! XD], il rentrèrent tous chez soi. Kakashi se rendit au bureau de l'hokage. La nuit était tombé, Naruto avançait, Sasuke à ses côtés.

- Dis Sasuke. Sakura m'a raconté quelque chose et je voudrais savoir si c'est la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore dit !

- A ce qui paraît, lors du combat, tu ...

Sasuke eut une montée de chaleur. Était-il au courant qu'il avait crié ? Il frissonna, espérant de tout coeur , il voulait éviter absolument ce sujet.

- ... as failli mourir toi aussi ?

Il fut d'un seul coup soulagé de sa question. Non mais franchement, pourquoi parlerait-il de ça ? Ça le gênerait lui aussi ! Et puis c'est un crétin. Il ne comprend jamais rien.

- Eh bien ... oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour moins me sentir ridicule puisque je ne suis pas le seul raté de l'équipe.

- Tu viens de me traiter de quoi, Uzuratonkachi !

- De naze ! Quoi ? Ça t'enerve que je te traite !

- Oui.

- Pourtant tu le fais bien sur moi ! Je me venge, gros naze !

- Répètes un peu !

- Gros naze !

- ...

- AH ! Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ! Ça fait quoi d'être à ma place !

- J'me casse.

- C'est ça vas t'en !

- Urusai, Uzuratonkachi.

Puis il disparut dans la pénombre de la nuit. Mais une chose que Naruto ne savait pas c'est qu'il avait réussi à faire réflechir Sasuke sur sa façon d'être avec Naruto. C'est sûr qu'il n'arrivera pas à se rapprocher de Naruto de cette manière !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Naruto avait bien dormi, pour une fois ! Mais il se fit réveiller par la sonnette de sa porte. Il sorti de son lit, les yeux à moitié ouverts et ouvrit la porte [ En pyjama avec son bonnet représentant une tête de phoque ! XD]. Sakura se trouvait en face de lui.

- Salut, Naruto ! Ah, je vois que je t'es réveillé.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai super bien dormi pour une fois.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi, tu faisait des nuits blanches ?

- Exactement.

- Et qui t'empêche de dormir ? La personne que tu ...

- NON ! Arrêtes !

- Quoi ?

- Laisses-moi me réveiller tranquillement sans penser à lui.

- Et en plus c'est un garçon ? [Trop forte la Sakura ! Comment elle fait semblant de ne rien savoir ! ^^]

- Euh ... _Eh merde, comment je me suis fait avoir bêtement ! Maintenant c'est foutu, elle va tout de suite savoir qui c'est !_ ... C'est pas du tout la personne que tu penses !

- Tu viens encore de te démasquer. Si je ne le savais pas, je l'aurais tout de suite deviné après ce que tu viens de dire.

- Mais non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! Attends ... tu viens de dire quoi ?

- Idiot !

- Non, tu ne m'as pas dit ça !

- Bah tu vois ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit !

- Mais ... Comment tu sais ?

- C'était trop simple à deviner !

- Tu ne lui as pas raconté, j'espère ?

- Non, je ne suis pas comme ça, moi ! Bon je te laisse !

- Eh, attends ! Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- De t'entrainer avec moi au terrain d'entrainement mais puisque tu dors...

- Je dors pas ! Vas-y je te rattraperais !

- Ok ! À tout de suite, alors !

Naruto se précipita pour ne pas faire attendre Sakura. Il courut vers le terrain d'entrainement et rechercha Sakura des yeux. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là, pourtant elle avait bien dit cette endroit ! Aucune trace d'elle, par contre une autre personne était en train de s'entrainer, une personne que Naruto aime et déteste en même temps. Sasuke !

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est toujours au même endroit que moi celui-là ! Et Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ! Elle devrait être là ! Oh que ça m'énerve, elle va m'entendre !_

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- Ça ne se voit pas, je m'entraine, idiot !

- Bon, ok ! Je peux te poser une question ?

- Non.

- T'as pas vu Sakura ?

- ...

- Eh, je te cause !

- Je sais.

- Alors pourqoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

- Car j'ai dis non.

- Tu m'énerve ! Je comprend pourquoi tu n'as aucun ami, tu rejètes même les personnes qui veulent le devenir ! Quel gachis !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux d'un seul coup. Naruto fut parti comme une fusée sans qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot. Il n'avait jamais su que Naruto ne le voyais pas comme son ennemi de toujours. Naruto le prends juste pour son rival , rien de plus. Ses paroles le choquèrent. Ce qu'il avait dit était bel et bien vrai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura, contente de ce qu'elle pensait avoir réussie, se promenait dans la rue principale de Konoha. De loin on voyait le bureau de l'hokage et les têtes des hokages sur la falaise. Elle fut contente jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit devant elle, furieux.

- Naruto, ça va ?

- Non, ça va pas du tout !

- Ah, ... désolé.

- Tu croyais quoi, qu'on allait tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Tu ne sais même pas si Sasuke à une seule petite affection pour moi.

- Si, il ne te déteste pas.

- Et bien, tu as tort. Il me hais. Il ne veux même pas faire une simple preuve d'amitié. Il m'envoit chier tout le temps ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué, toi, la femme de cupidon !

- Naruto, c'est pas ce que je voulais ! Je voulais juste vous rapprocher !

- Et bien tu as échoué dans ta mission ! Et ne recommences plus !

- Je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir. Quand tu le regarde, ton regard est tellement intense.

- Et là ils sont comment !

Sakura n'osait plus le ragarder dans les yeux. Ses pupilles avaient rétréci comme ceux des chats et sa couleur est passé du bleu au rouge.

- Tu me dégoutes !

- Narut...

Il s'en alla lorsqu'il était près du mur, il lança son point dessus, laissant un trou bien profond avec quelques taches de sang. Jamais Sakura ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke était rentré chez lui pour s'allonger sur son vaste lit. La nuit commençait à tomber et Sasuke réfléchissait encore. Pourquoi autant lui en vouloir ? Cette question restait pour l'instant sans réponse. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sortit vers l'appartement de Naruto.

Naruto, sur son lit, entendait son téléphone sonner mais il s'obstinait à ne pas décrocher. Sakura essayait de l'appeler depuis un bon moment. Elle finit par envoyer un message que Naruto decida de lire :

_Salut Naruto. Je vais te dire quelque chose que je ne devrait pas._

_Lorsque tu as été transpercé, Sasuke a crié ton nom. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifit mais savoir quelque chose que tu ne savais pas m'insupportais. Et puis depuis notre dispute de tout à l'heure, je ne me sens pas super bien. Voilà, j'espère que cela te servira et surtout ne dit pas à Sasuke que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit. Il me tuera, ça il me l'a bien fait comprendre._

_Bon, bonne nuit._

_Sakura_

Au même moment on frappa à la porte. Il s'avança vers l'entré de son appartement. Puis il entendit :

- Naruto ? C'est Sasuke. Je peux te parler ?

Il se figea sur place. Le mot de Sakura revint soudain en mémoire. Il commença à trembler et finis par tomber par terre, se tenant la tête fermement.

_Sasuke a crié ton nom... Sasuke a crié ton nom... Sasuke a crié ton nom...Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifit... Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifit... Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifit..._

Dans son regard, on ressentait une peur insurmontable qui nous fait froid dans le dos. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il commençait à tomber dans le chagrin.

_Que fait Sasuke devant ma porte alors qu'il me déteste. Il ne peut pas être là , c'est impossible ! Je délire ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre ! Sasuke, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dis-le moi ! Je suis sûr que tu es venu te défouler sur moi! Laisses-moi tranquillle !_

Sasuke attendait, s'impatientait. Mais Naruto était paralysé. Paralysé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Le chagrin le recouvrait chaque seconde de plus en plus.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Sasu : Oo...C'est moi qui ai crié ! OO

Naru : Hahahahaha...Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Sasu-chou ! XD

YuMe : Il faut bien que tu montre que toi aussi tu l'aimes, non ? ^^

Sasu : Peut-être mais pas comme ça ! J'ai l'air d'un débile qui cri le nom de son bien aimé ! o

Naru : Mais tu es un débile qui crie le nom de son bien aimé ! ^^

Sasu : Oh, toi, tais-toi ! Vu comment tu es à la fin ! èé

Naru : Bouhou...t'es pas sympa ! T-T

YuMe : VOUS POUVEZ PAS ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS JETER DES PICS ! èoé

Naru & Sasu : Gloups ! ... =/

YuMe : Voilà, j'aime mieux ! ^^ Et bien rendez-vous au prochain épisode mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Bye !


	4. Amnésie

Voilà le chapitre 4 de Un sentiment partagé ! ^^

Je voulais le mettre ya une semaine mais je suis parti en vacs sans avoir le temps de le faire ! Donc je vais mettre le prochain chap plus rapidement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke attendait devant la porte, personne n'ouvrait. Vous savez très bien que la patience a des limites ! Et bien pour lui, sa patience est courte, très courte !

- Putain, Naruto ! Tu vas ouvrir à la fin !

- ...

- Tant pis, j'entre !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il trouva Naruto par terre. Il se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Mais dès qu'il voulut le toucher, Naruto le poussa violemment.

- Laisses-moi ! Je ne ve pas te voir !

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Vas-t-en ! Casses-toi !

Malgré les les paroles de Naruto, Sasuke lui prit un bras pour le relever. Mais Naruto le frappa aux visage et courut vers sa chambre. Quand Sasuke y entra, il le trouva allongé par terre, évanoui.

- T'es vraiment grave, Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Naruto se reveilla mais il ne savait pas où il était. La chambre était immense, même presque plus grande que son appartement tout entier. Il sortit de la chambre, descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Un bruit se faisait entendre dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Sasuke en train de faire de la cuisine.

- Ah, c'est bon ! Tu t'es réveillé !

- Mais ...

- J'allais pas te laisser chez toi évanoui ! Donc je t'ai ramené chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu m'envoyais balader mais je ne t'écoutais pas.

- Teme ! Tu me hais, pourquoi tu m'as aidé !

- Réfléchis.

- Réponds.

- Quoi ! Tu déteste réfléchir ?

- ...

- La réponse, c'est ce que tu m'as dit hier.

- ... Je comprends pas.

- Laisses tomber !

Naruto s'assied sur une chaise autour de la table.

- J'ai faim !

- Et bien, vas te chercher à manger dehors !

- Quoi ! Tu m'as rien préparé ?

Mais Sasuke lui mit un bol de ramen en face de lui.

- Naruto, je voulais te dire quelque chose hier mais tu n'as pas voulut, donc je peux te le dire maintenant ?

- Non, laisses-moi ! Vraiment j'aurais préféré que tu me laisses chez moi !

- Ok ! La prochaine fois je te laisserais pourrir dans ton appart' !

- Bon je m'en vais ! Je veux pas rester une minute de plus chez toi !

- Ouai, c'est ça ! Ça me fera des vacances !

Après avoir mangé le bol de ramen et être sorti de chez Sasuke, Naruto regarda derrière lui et vit Sasuke par la fenêtre qui le fixait. Ses yeux noirs profonds l'hypnotisaient. Au bout de cinq minutes, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'enfuit en quatrième vitesse.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le regarder comme ça si longtemps ! Il va penser quelque chose !Je suis tellement bête, il faut à tout pris que je l'évite dès maintenant !_

Ses pensées êtaient sûrement vraies parce que Sasuke souriait aux coins de ses lèvres lorque Naruto s'était enfui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura n'arrêtait pas de penser à Naruto et Sasuke. Elle voulait tellement se racheter mais comment. Surtout qu'elle a révélé à Naruto ce que Sasuke a fait lors du combat. Si Sasuke le sait, elle est foutu. Elle decida de rendre visite à Naruto mais il n'était pas chez lui alors elle le chercha dans tout Konoha. Aucune trace de lui.

- Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas vu Naruto aujourd'hui ?

- Je sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse !

- Ce matin.

- Où ?

- Je sais plus.

- Ça ne m'avance pas du tout !

- Je m'en fous.

Et il partit vers le terrain d'entrainement. Sakura, épuisée, renonça et rentra chez elle. Tant pis pour lui ! Elle lui dira quand elle le verra par hasard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto était partit en dehors de Konoha, mais pas très loin. On pourrait dire qu'il boudait dans son coin [Quel gamin ! XD]. Il paraissait en dessous d'un arbre. Heureusement qu'il faisait beau ! Soudain il sentit quelqu'un près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que c'était Gaara.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gaara ?

- Je reste quelques temps à Konoha.

- Mais tu es Kazekage ! Tu devrait mieux être dans ton bureau !

- Tu sais ce que Tsunade fait de ses journées ?

- Oui, elle se fait chier dans son bureau toute la journée !

- Pas tout à fait.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle se détend la plupart du temps, parce que être okage ou kazekage ce n'est pas rien. Tu dois t'occuper de toutes les paperasses et c'est très épuisant.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle est toujours dans son bureau lorsque je vais la voir ?

- Demandes-lui, elle saura mieux que moi.

- Tu sais Gaara, parfois j'aimerais ne penser à rien et dormir.

- Et moi, j'aimerais être à ta place.

- Hein ? Mais ma vie est nulle ! Je me dispute tout le temps avec Sasuke !

- Ce n'est pas cette personne que je pensais.

- Mais ... Sakura ? Non ! Ne me dit pas que ...

Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Gaara, celui-ci avait disparu. Personne à côté de lui. Il se questionna sur ce qu'il lui avait dit et se sentit terriblement heureux lorsqu'il se remémora que Gaara lui avait raconté qu'il resterais quelque temps ici. Une personne à qui parler lui manquait ! Sakura l'a vexé, et Sasuke n'en parlons pas puisque c'est lui son problème ! Il passa toute sa journée au même endroit, a arrêter de penser. Il regardait le ciel bleu uni, sans nuage. L'ombre de l'arbre et la fricheur du vent sur son visage le berça pour ensuite s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit.

- Mince ! Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

Il se leva et courut le plus vite possible vers Konoha pour rentrer dans son minuscule appartement. Il passa devant chez Sakura qui était justement à sa fenêtre. Elle l'interpella.

- Naruto ! Tu étais où ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

- ...

- Tu es toujours faché contre moi ?

- Sakura ...

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose mais ...

- Non vas-y, je t'écoute.

- En fait, je voudrais savoir comment je pourrais me pardonner.

- Tu n'as pas à te pardonner, c'est déjà oublié.

- Vraiment ! Ça me soulage ! Merci, Naruto et bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

Il suivit la route pour rentrer chez lui mais devant sa porte se trouvait un certain Sasuke. Il le regardait dans les yeux. Naruto eut un frisson et voulut partir loin, mais où ? Le seul endroit où il peut aller c'est chez lui, dans son appartement tout pourri ! [Comme je suis méchante avec Naru-chou ! XP]. Sasuke ne bougait pas, il restait à le regarder, les mains dans les poches et adossé contre le mur. Naruto se força et avança vers l'entrée. Il passa à côté de Sasuke puis commença à ouvrir la porte.

_Ouf ! Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole ! Tant mieux je ne voulais pas lui parler !_

Mais, malchance !

- Sakura te cherchait toute la journée.

- Je sais. Je viens de lui parler.

- Ah, ok !

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Pour te parler.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- C'est pas une réponse !

- Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les réponses !

- ...

- Naruto, je ...

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

- Bah voyons ! Tu m'a dit que je laissais filer les gens voulant devenir mes amis mais, toi, tu n'es pas mieux !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke s'en alla et Naruto resta paralysé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla du pieds gauche. Dehors, il s'est cassé la gueule sur le trottoire en se prenant le pied au bord du trottoire. Il faillit se faire renverser par des ningas courant un peu trop vite ... et plein d'autres choses de mauvais ! Il arriva au rendez-vous de Kakashi en retard mais pas autant que celui-ci.

- Naruto, ça va ?

- Oui...bien sûr...Sakura.

- Ok, ça veut dire non.

Puis une personne apparut et ce n'est autre que Kakashi !

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Kakashi, que savez-vous de la personne que nous avons amené Gaara et moi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que l'on aille voir Tsunade justement pour ça.

Au bureau de l'hokage.

- Bon, je vois que l'équipe 7 est au complet ! J'ai quelque à vous dire à propos du ninga retrouvé.

- Vous avez repérez où se cachait le gang entier ?

- Malheureusement, Sakura, non.

- Alors, elle refuse de vous dire quoique ce soit ?

- C'est bien pire que ça.

- Mais quoi, alors ?

- Cette ninga que vous avez capturé n'a aucun souvenir. Elle ne se rappelle de rien. Mais le pire c'est lorsque nous lui avons de demandé de lancer un kunai sur une cible, elle a largement raté celle-ci !

- Comment, mais c'est impossible ! Elle a failli me tuer !

- Je sais, Naruto. Nous en avons conclu que lorsque vous lui avez enlevé son masque, un genjutsu s'est produit. Une sorte de bulle a enfermé ses souvenirs et il est impossible de les lui enlever. Enfin pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune solution.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Je m'en veux terriblement de lui avoir enlevé son masque !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Sinon, si vous voulez lui parler ou l'aider, elle est à l'infirmeris dans la chambre 6.

Ils partirent tous du bureau. Sakura s'en voulait, Naruto voudrait lui rendre et Sasuke ne montre aucun sentiment capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Naruto decida d'aller rendre visite à la kunoichi sans souvenir. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il s'arrêta et pensa pendant quelques secondes puis ouvrit ensuite la porte.

- Heu ... bonjour.

La jeune ninja le regarda bizarrement sans savoir quoi dire.

- Je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ?

- ...

- Oh, tu ne te rappelles pas. Attends, je vais t'en trouver un.

- Na..Naruto.

- Oui, c'est bien, tu connais désormais mon nom.

- ...

- Je sais ! Tu t'appellera Hoshiyo, puisque cela signifie nuit étoilé. C'est comme si tu était la lune qui avait perdue toutes ses étoiles qui sont ses souvenirs. Et parfois quelques étoiles disparaissent car la lune a retrouvé un peu de sa mémoire. Tu ne trouve pas ça jolie.

- Hoshiyo. C'est ... magnifique ! Mer...Merci.

- De rien.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke les écoutait. Il fronça les sourcils et s'en alla. Si seulement Naruto et lui pouvaient se parler comme ça, ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais bon, la vie est toujours compliqué et ça ne changera jamais.

* * *

YuMe : Voilà ! ^^ Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, please !

Sasu : C'est nul.

YuMe : QUOI ? Oo

Sasu : Bah oui, Naruto et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est pire, on se déteste !

YuMe : Et tu crois quoi ? Que vous ne serez jamais ensemble ? T'es bêtes ou quoi ? Vous le serez mais un peu de patience...

Sasu : Oui, et bah je suis pas patient, moi ! - -

YuMe : Et bin tant pis pour toi ! ^^

Naru : Cool, on va être ensemble ! On va être ensemble !

YuMe : Tiens, si t'es pas patient, il est juste là, ton Naruto ! ^^

Sasu : ...

Naru : On va être ensemble, on va être en...mmhh !

YuMe : Bon, je crois que je vais les laisser s'embrasser tranquillement ! ^^ A PLUS ! ^o^


	5. Hoshiyo

Bah...voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaiera ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Tsunade venait d'informer l'équipe 7 du problème de la jeune kunoichi. Depuis ce moment, Naruto rendait visite tous les jours à Hoshiyo. Elle devenait chaque jour plus humaine. Elle recommençait à parler normalement mais qu'avec Naruto.

- Je suis content que tu te rétablisse.

- Mais c'est aussi grâce à toi, Naruto.

- Merci, ça me touche.

Il lui caressa la joue. Hoshiyo se mit à rougir. Soudain une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle semblait joyeuse et contente. Elle s'avança vers Hoshiyo.

- Bonjour. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous êtes enfin rétablie, vous pouvez maintenant rentrer chez vous si vous le souhaitez.

- Mais je ne sais pas où je vivais avant mon accident.

Tsunade rentra dans la chambre à son tour.

- Tu devras trouver où aller. Nous avons besoin de chambres.

- Mamie Tsunade, si elle veut, elle peut venir chez moi.

- Na.. Naruto ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Bon, Hoshiyo, si tu veux ...

- J'accepte avec joie ! Naruto, merci beaucoup !

Tsunade s'en alla avec l'infirmière. Naruto aida Hoshiyo à ranger le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait pour rentrer à l'appartement de Naruto. Hoshiyo souria. Elle n'avait que Naruto comme ami. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Sasuke.

- Salut, Sasuke ! Ça va ?

- Depuis que tu es là, non.

- Naruto, c'est qui ?

- C'est mon coéquipier. Mais il est toujours comme ça.

- Bonjour.

- ...

- Tu viens, Hoshiyo ? On est bientôt arrivé.

- Naruto, elle va chez toi ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Puis il se retourna et partit vers la direction de sa demeure. Avant de se retourner, ses sourcils s'étaient abaissés,signe de colère. Ses yeux s'étaient en même temps rétrecis. Naruto et Hoshiyo continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à arriver à destination.

- Nous voilà arrivé !

- Naruto, j'aimerais que tu me fasse visiter Konoha.

- Si tu veux !

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Naruto emmena Hoshiyo dans la chambre où elle dormira. Elle le suivait en l'admirant comme si c'était son père.

- Voilà où tu dormiras, en fait je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis donc tu dormira dans la même chambre que moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout.

- Tant mieux, alors !

Naruto fit ensuite visiter Konoha. Il lui montra le bureau de mamie Tsunade, le quartier Uchiha et pleins d'autres endroits. En dernier, Naruto emmena Hoshiyo à son stand préféré : Ichiraku !

- Tu vois c'est ici que je viens manger souvent ! Y'a pas meilleur !

- Bonjour Naruto !

- Salut Ayame ! Teuchi n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est sortit nous réapprovisionner ! Alors c'est moi qui fait la cuisine ce soir.

- Naruto, on peut manger ici, si tu veux. Ça me fera plaisir !

- Pas de problème !

Naruto engloutit une bonne dizaine de bol de ramens alors que Hoshiyo n'en prit qu'un seul. Elle souriait et regardait tout le temps Naruto. Pour elle, Naruto était bien plus qu'un simple ami mais Naruto était tellement naïf qu'il ne le remarquait point. [ Quel crétin, celui-là XD !] En rentrant, ils tombèrent sur Sasuke.

- Tiens ! Sasuke.

- Encore toi !

- Naruto... on dirait qu'il te déteste.

- C'est vrai et c'est tellement dommage. Mais bon, maintenant j'ai toi comme amie !

- Je suis heureuse de l'être !

- ...

Sans trop remarquer, Sasuke était rentré dans son quartier laissant les deux ningas seuls. Il détestait cette fille. Voir son corps mince et ses cheveux violets et longs attachés en queue de cheval positionné sur le côté l'énervaient, surtout lorsqu'elle était avec Naruto. Jamais il n'avait voulut que Naruto se rapproche d'elle ! Pourquoi lui ?

- Ah, bah Sasuke est partit ! Bon, rentrons.

- Je te suis.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Naruto laissa Hoshiyo se changer dans la chambre pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Il avait toujours voulut une soeur et depuis qu'elle est apparu, il a l'impression d'en avoir maintenant une. Lorsqu'il finit sa douche, il sortit de la salle de bain. Hoshiyo l'attendait devant la porte.

- Tu es enfin prêt ?

- Oui !

- On va pouvoir se coucher ?

- Bien sûr !

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre puis entrèrent dans le lit tous les deux. [ Ils dorment dans le même lit ? Oo Ouhou ! Heureusement que Sasuke n'est pas là ! XD] Hoshiyo se rapprochait d'environ d'un centimètre toutes les minutes jusqu'à enfin le toucher. Naruto rougit puis lui demanda :

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, c'est juste que je veux être plus près de toi.

- Tu sais, Hoshiyo ...

- Oui ?

- J'ai toujours voulu une soeur. Et depuis que tu es arrivée ...

- Pour toi, je suis quoi ?

- Tu es une soeur et j'espère que tu le restera.

Elle le regarda puis baissa la tête sous les draps. Pour elle, Naruto était beaucoup plus que ça. Malgré son âge, qui est le même que Sakura, Hoshiyo ressemble à une jeune kunoichi venant juste d'entrer à l'école des ninjas. Quand on la regarde, on lui donnerait deux ans voir même trois ans de moins. Son comportement n'est pas approprié à son âge mais c'est à cause de son accident. Naruto souleva le drap puis la regarda.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, tout va bien.

- Bon, alors bonne nuit !

Puis ils s'endormirent ensemble. Hoshiyo lui tenait fermement son bras. Elle est peut-être toute mignonne mais elle est aussi très possessif. Le soleil se montra, ce qui reveilla Naruto. Il voulut préparer le petit déjeuner mais Hoshiyo ne l'avait pas laché de toute le nuit.

- Hoshiyo, tu peut me lacher maintenant ?

- Mmh ?

- Si tu veux manger tu ferais mieux de m'écouter !

- Désolé.

Elle le lacha et se rendormit comme si de rien était. Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait tout bien installé sur la table pour Hoshiyo. Soudain, il entendit un toc venant de la fenêtre. Il avança vers celle-ci trouva un oiseau portant un papier. Il le prit et le lit.

- Oh, comme par hasard, Mamie Tsunade a besoin de moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je dois rendre visite à Tsunade. Tu reste là, je vais revenir.

- Mais je veux rester avec toi !

- S'il te plait ! Je te promet de re venir juste après !

- Promis ?

- Oui !

Puis courut en direction du bureau de l'hokage. Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi étaient déjà présents. Tsunade le regarda et commença son discours.

- Nous avons trouvé un endroit où des ninjas surveillent une certaine chose. Il est possible que ce soit le repère où Hoshiyo se trouvait auparavant.

- Nous allons y aller ?

- Oui.

- Tsunade-sensei, faut-il emmener Hoshiyo avec nous ?

- Et bien ... je dirais oui pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et non car elle ne sait pas se battre. De plus de vous battre, il faudra la protèger.

- Je vote non, elle ne sera que boulet.

- Sasuke teme ! Elle viendra avec nous !

- Nous allons lui demander et c'est elle qui choisira.

- Sakura a raison. Allez chercher Hoshiyo, je vous attend.

Lorsque l'équipe sortit, Naruto s'arrêta net devant les autres.

- Je vais la chercher et vous, vous restez là !

- Nous te suivons, uzuratonkachi !

- Non, Sasuke ! Nous attendons ici et dépêches-toi !

- Merci Sakura !

- Nnnh ...

Hoshiyo attendait depuis peu mais elle commençait déjà à perdre patience. Elle se mit à regarder par la fenêtre attendant la silhouette de Naruto. Ce qui ne fut pas long ! Elle se jeta sur lui et lui hurlant :

- Naruto ! Tu en a mis du temps !

- Ah bon ? Euh, suis-moi, Tsunade veut te parler !

- D'accord.

Tsunade lui expliqua la situation et sa réponse fut automatiquement décidé après le discours de l'hokage. Naruto fut content et Sasuke le contraire. Hoshiyo le regardait et tout ce qu'elle vu c'est le regard froid de celui-ci sur elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Naruto et lui prit le bras comme pendant la nuit. Et bien sûr sous le regard glacial de Sasuke. [ Quel jaloux, celui-là ! XD] Tsunade leur indiqua le chemin et se tourna vers Naruto.

- Naruto, c'est toi qui protègera Hoshiyo.

- Entendu.

Ils se mirent tous en route joyeux, sauf un ![ Devinez qui ! ^^] Sasuke voulait tellemnt égorger cette peste de Hoshiyo mais s'il le fait, Naruto lui en voudras à jamais. De plus, elle est en mission avec eux. Ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus furieux. Ils mirent quatre heures pour enfin arriver à l'endroit prévu. Ils étaient dans une forêt épaisse où les arbres étaient de taille affolantes. Kakashi avait repéré plusieurs ninjas à proximité. Tous portaient des masques de même allure que celui que Hoshiyo portait avant. Cette fois, il fallait impérativement éviter de leur enlever ces masques. Plus loin, Sasuke avait découvert une porte gigantesque mais un bouclier magique l'empêchait d'être à moins de dix mètre de celle-ci. Aucun ninjas ne gardait la porte, ce qui facilitera la tache. Ils décidèrent d'attaquer les quatres ninjas. Un par personne ! Sasuke assoma le sien par derrière, Sakura lui envoya son pied dans un endroit bien mérité ( ne pas oublier que son coup était aussi fort que lorsqu'elle avait détruit l'énorme rocher à l'entrée de l'antre de l'Akatsuki ! ). Il fut projeté dans les airs et retomba sur une branche très haute. C'en était finit pour lui. Naruto utilisa son rasengan, le ninjas ne ressemblait plus à rien. Kakashi étrangla le sien par derrière. Mort sur le coup ! L'équipe rejoignit Hoshiyo qui était en arrière. Puis Kakashi se demanda :

- Comment se fait-il que nous avons réussi à les battre si facilement alors que Hoshiyo et son équipier était quasiment intouchable ?

- Euh, Kakashi ...Regardez ...

Les ninjas pulvérisés devenaient de la boue. Hoshiyo regarda étrangement le reste de boue et son regard devint soudain effrayant. Elle recula un peu. Son corps tremblait un peu.

- Hoshiyo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ?

- Naru...Naruto...Je co...connais...cet..cette technique...

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis...sûr que...je savais la faire..

- Sait-tu plus de choses sur cette technique ?

Elle se calma et commença à expliquer.

- Cette technique est une sorte de piège afin de donner l'alerte. Ils utilisent cette ruse afin de laisser les ninjas ennemis battre les hommes de boue pour ensuite les attaquer par derrière.

- Il faut s'enfuir au plus vite !

- Impossible, ils ont automatiquement créé des mur de chakra autour de nous. Nous sommes foutu ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt ! Je suis bonne à rien !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hoshiyo. Je vais te protèger comme me l'a demandé Tsunade.

- Merci.

L'équipe se prépara à une attaque des ennemis mais rien n'arriva. Au bout d'un moment ils tombèrent tous par terre, sauf Hoshiyo. Elle les regarda, horrifié, venant de se rappeler d'une autre chose d'importante. Ils utilisent à chaque fois un gaz endormant les ennemis afin de les capturer sans sûr, elle était immunisé contre cela. Hoshiyo s'effondra en pleure. Elle n'avait, une fois de plus, pas pu les prévenir du danger. Une personne arriva près d'elle et lui parla.

- Ne pleure pas, ma petite. Reviens vers nous et tout se passera bien pour toi.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Naru : C'est quoi ces regards, Sasuke !

Sasu : Si tu réfléchissais aussi, tu trouverais facilement ! Imbécile !

Naru : Méchant ! o

Sasu : Moi aussi je t'aime...

Naru : Teme, glaçon égocentrique, baka, freezeman...!

Sasu : Freezeman ? Oo

Naru : Ouais, t'as bien entendu mister freeze ! o#

YuMe : Stop ! C'est bon, je ne veux pas être dans votre petite guerre ! Alors laissez-moi m'adresser à mes lecteurs et après vous pourrez continuer.

Naru & Sasu : Hnn...

YuMe : Donc, mes chers lecteurs que j'adore, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? ^^ P'tite review for me, please ?

Naru : C'est bon, elle a fini...Baka, teme, imbécile, cafard puant, tas de bouse, crétin, tronche de cake, tarlouze, radin, pecnot, pov tache, ordure purulente, ... ! o#

Sasu : Uzuratonkachi, Baka, débile, empoté, abruti, tête de noeud, batard, idiot, cervelle d'huitre, enfoiré, tête de con, minus, pouriture, impuissant, larve, gros naze, ... ! èé#

YuMe : Bon, je vais les laisser parce que là , je le sens mal pour moi si je reste... ^^' Bye !


	6. Blessé

Voici la suite...je sais jamais quoi dire avant. Vous allez enfin savoir ce qui va se passer ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

La nuit étincelait dans le ciel. Tout paraîssait magnifique lorque l'on admirait cette beauté mais en fait c'est le contraire. Le malheur existait et il existera toujours. Même pour Hoshiyo qui n'avait plus de problème depuis sa perte de mémoire. Son cauchemar commençait à réapparaître et le pire est à venir. Naruto se réveilla sans savoir où il était. L'endroit était sombre et personne n'était aux alentours. Ni Sasuke ou Sakura se trouvait proche de lui. Rien. Il se leva et réflechit. De toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire !

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était lorsqu'ils rentraient dans la forêt, ensuite le trou noir. Puis, petit à petit, les choses revenaient : la decouverte des ninjas, leur mort, le piège, Hoshiyo ...

- Où est Hoshiyo ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée !

Il inspecta la pièce sombre où il se trouvait. Il devait bien y avoir une sortie ! Mais il n'en trouva aucune. Le temps passa et il se demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire de lui. Il perdit la notion du temps. Sa force disparaissait petit à petit laissant place à la fatigue et la faiblesse. Puis, soudainement, un mur explosa. Lorsque la poussière s'estompa, il reconnut la kunoichi qui venait de la sauver.

- Sakura ! Où étais-tu ?

- Dans un même trou pommé que toi ! Mais ils sont stupide de m'avoir laisser les mains libres !

- Où sont les autres ?

- Aucune idée. Je vous cherchais, si tu savais le nombre de murs que j'ai explosé ! Et pourtant, je n'ai trouvé que toi !

- Tu n'as pas croisé Hoshiyo ?

- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais croisé personne !

Naruto la regarda tristement. Elle le comprenait mais il fallait partir au plus vite. Elle lui prit le bras et courut vers la sortie. Ils cherchèrent mais ne trouvèrent personne d'autre.

- C'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas être seul !

- C'est de ma faute si Hoshiyo est ici !

- Arrêtes de pleurer ! Aides-moi plutôt !

- Mais Hoshiyo ...

- Et Sasuke ! Tu t'en fous maintenant de lui ? Moi qui pensais que tu l'aimais !

- ...

Naruto baissa son regard tristement. Il n'avait plus trop pensé à Sasuke depuis qu'Hoshiyo était apparue. Pourtant, c'était une fille ! Pourquoi il aurait oublié Sasuke comme ça ! Il s'arrêta et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Sakura s'en rendit compte et le prit dans ses bras.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du dire ça ...

- Non ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Hoshiyo m'a fait oublier Sasuke. C'est impossible ! Pourquoi oublier la personne la plus importante, celui que l'on aime ! Il n'y a que les imbéciles, les sans coeurs pour faire ça!

- Mais non ! Ne dis pas ça !

- Je m'en veux terriblement !

- Au lieu de rester là à te lamenter, allons plutôt sauver Sasuke et les autres.

- Tu as raison. Merci.

- Oh, mais je suis faite pour ça !

Il sourit mais malgré tout on pouvait apercevoir de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Son fantasme est en danger et lui il ne pense qu'à une fille ! Il aimerait revenir dans le passé pour tout changer. Sur tout le chemin, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule et même personne : Sasuke. Ils finirent par trouver un escalier. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient reveillés, ils étaient sous terre.

- Allons-y. Et surtout, fait attention ! Il se peut que nous rencontrions des ennemis.

- Entendu, mais fais attention à toi aussi, Sakura !

Ils commencèrent à monter. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent en haut de l'escalier, un long couloir leur faisait face. Des voix provenaient de derrière une porte. Ils se rapprochèrent et entendirent un long discours.

- Ces misérables ne se sont même pas rendu compte de notre piège ! Tu ne leur a pas dit ?

- Kabuto, tais-toi ! C'est moi qui pose les questions !

- Bien, maître Orochimaru.

- Ma petite, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Non.

- C'est la voix de Hoshiyo ! Sortons-la de cette endroit pourri !

- Non ! Je sens beaucoup trop de présences ennemies ! Nous nous ferons applatir comme des crèpes si nous rentrons dans cette salle !

- Mais, on ne va quand même pas la laisser !

- Non, mais elle ne risque rien. Elle faisait parti de ce clan avant ! Je pense qu'ils vont essayer de la reprendre.

- Mais alors il faut la sortir des griffes de ce Orochaipasquoi !

- Nous allons la sauver mais avant il faut retrouver ton ange.

- L'appelle pas comme ça ! J'aime pas ce surnom !

- Allons chercher Sasuke et Kakashi.

- Sais-tu au moins comment tu t'appelais ?

- Non.

- Je vais te le rappeler, ton nom ...

- Maître Oroshimaru ! Les prisonniers se sont échappés !

- Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard, ramenez-la dans sa cellule !

- Entendu.

Naruto voulut rentrer dans la salle et reprendre Hoshiyo mais Sakura avait raison. Elle ne courait aucun danger. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour eux ! Sakura lui prit le bras, signifiant qu'ils devaient y aller. Ils se mirent en route. Et puisque des ennemis se sont rendu compte de leur fuite, ils devront désormais être plus prudent ! Au bout d'un moment, une énorme porte se trouvait devant eux. La sortie devait sûrement être derrière celle-ci. Ils se regardèrent, remarquant qu'ils pensaient pareil puis ouvrirent. Manque de chance ! Un autre couloir leur faisait face.

- Il est possible que Sasuke et Kakashi soient par là.

- On y va, Sakura !

Ils avancèrent et à chaque porte, Sakura envoya un coup de point pour les détruire. Au bout d'une centaine de portes de détruites, ils trouvèrent Kakashi. Puis, plus loin, quelque chose d'anormal apparut. Une porte était détruite. Kakashi savait qu'une seule attaque pouvait faire cela : le chidori. Sasuke avait été enfermé dans cette salle mais il s'était enfui.

- Retrouvons-le. Il ne doit pas être bien loin.

L'équipe 7 continua jusqu'à trouver la sortie. Ils sortirent, le soleil rayonnait. Sasuke n'était pas dans les parages. Et aucun ennemi non plus, ce qui était étrange. Soudain une explosion s'entendit. Puis une silouette fut projeté dans les airs. Naruto le reconnut tout de suite. C'était Sasuke. Il activa son Kage Bushin No Jutsu et le rattrapa.

- BAKA ! Pourquoi tu es sorti de ta cellule ! On t'aurait trouver !

- Uru...sai, Uzura...tonkachi. [Toujours aussi sympa même s'il est en piteux état ! XD]

- Tais-toi ! Je vais te soigner. Laisses-moi, Naruto. Je vais m'en occuper.

Sakura pensa ses blessures. Mais il ne pouvait pas se relever, il manquait de force. Naruto, lui, c'était le contraire. Voir Sasuke blessé l'avait rendu fou de rage. Ses yeux se mirent à virer au rouge. Du chakra commençait à sortir de son corps. Mais tout s'arrêta lorsque la main de Kakashi se posa sur son épaule.

- Du calme, Naruto.

- Mais, ils ont osé...

- Nous devons rentrer à Konoha. Ils sont trop nombreux.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certain !

- Je sens une quantité de chakra énorme à l'intérieur.

- Sensei, Sasuke n'est pas apte à marcher.

- Je vais le porter. Naruto, tu passes devant.

Puis, ils rentrèrent en direction de Konoha. Au bureau de l'hokage, Tsunade les attendait. Sasuke avait été conduit à l'infirmerie par Sakura. Seul Naruto et Kakashi se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Une terrible nouvelle allait être révélé. Kakashi expliqua toute l'histoire pendant que Naruto restait inerte, le regard triste.

- Hoshiyo est enfermé. Nous ferons notre possible pour la sortir de là.

- Tout est de ma faute !

- Ce n'est la faute à personne.

- C'est moi qui voulait qu'elle vienne ! C'est de ma faute si elle est coincé là-bas !

Puis il s'en alla. Il voulait la secourir au plus vite même si personne ne pense qu'elle court un grave danger. Il voulait en plus savoir qui elle était vraiment. Son vrai nom, son passé, tout sur elle. Et seul Oroshimaru savait tout sur elle, c'est lui aussi qui a blessé Sasuke. Il n'en savait rien mais puisqu'il est le maître alors c'est de sa faute si Sasuke avait été attaqué. Puis, changement de pensée, Sasuke revenaient hanter sa tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus penser à lui. Une envie soudaine vint à lui. Il voulait absolument revoir Sasuke. Il fit demi-tour en direction de l'infirmerie. Sasuke y était. Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, Sasuke dormait.

- Salut, Sasuke.

Aucune réponse. Normal, il dormait. Naruto amena une chaise à côté du lit. Il s'assit et allongea son buste sur le lit, sa tête sur le corps de Sasuke. Ses oreilles entendaient le coeur du ténébreux battre. Il se sentait tellement bien. Le temps passa si vite que la nuit s'installa dans le ciel. Sasuke dormait toujours. Tant mieux pour lui ! Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke sache qu'il était là. Il rangea la chaise là où elle était quand il fut arrivé et marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se retourna et dit :

- Bonne nuit Sasuke.

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Mais Sasuke ouvrit un oeil puis le referma, le visage heureux. Depuis le début, il ne dormait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Naruto voulait une nouvelle fois revoir Sasuke. La sensation qu'il avait eu hier était tellement réconfortante, la chaleur de Sasuke sur sa tête lui manquait. En plus, le temps passe plus vite avec lui. Et c'est mieux, car Tsunade ne veut pas qu'il parte en mission pendant un moment. Sauver Hoshiyo ne sera peut-être pas pour lui, même s'il le voulait tellement. Être avec Sasuke lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Mais avant qu'il eut le temps de partir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Une jeune fleur de cerisier se tenait debout devant lui.

- Salut, Naruto ! Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi voir Sasuke ?

- C'est ce que je voulais faire !

- Bon, tant mieux alors. On y va ?

- Ok !

Même s'il aurait préféré être seul avec lui, il était content de lui rendre visite. Sakura sait son secret et elle veut faire tout pour son bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était entendre la voix de Sasuke disant une phrase du genre « Je suis heureux que tu sois là » ou « Te voir me réchauffe ». Car la dernière phrase de Sasuke dédiée à Naruto était « Urusai, Uzuratonkatchi ! ». Arrivé dans la chambre du ténèbreux, Naruto remit la chaise où il l'avait mise hier mais ne s'allongea pas. Sakura, elle, regardait si tout allait bien. Son état avait l'air normal vu sa tête.

- Si tu veux, je peux m'en aller.

- Non, tu peux rester.

Malgré sa réponse, Sakura lui sourit puis s'en alla. Elle avait laissé des fleurs. Ce serait bête de passer sans rien faire. Naruto fut de nouveau seul avec l'être qu'il aimait. Il s'allongea comme la veille, afin d'entendre de nouveau le coeur de Sasuke battre. C'était si apaisant ! Il donnerait sa vie pour rester à jamais avec ce sentiment de bien-être. Les heures passèrent jusqu'à ce que le silence soit rompu.

- T'es lourd, dobe !

- [surpris]

- J'arrive plus à respirer !

- Dé..solé !

Il se releva brusquement, toujours surpris. Sasuke venait de se réveiller. La seul peur qui envahissait Naruto était que Sasuke soit réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps. Il était triste que l'instant de silence allongé sur Sasuke se soit arrêté. Mais toute chose a une fin. Il se demandait s'il devait s'en aller. Et Sasuke, lui devait se demander pourquoi il avait posé sa tête sur lui, mais il ne dormait pas, comme la dernière fois. Quel pecnot, celui-là ! Il n'existe que lui pour faire ce genre de blague, si l'on peut appeler ça blague, à Naruto. À moins que, lui aussi, aimait ce moment.[ En tout cas, je ne vous direz pas si c'est vrai ! Et puis, je suis sûr que vous savez de toute façon ! ^^]

- Ça fait depuis longtemps que tu es là ?

- Euh ... non.

- T'es sûr ?

- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- T'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Oui, je suis sûr !

- Et bien, moi, ça fait depuis longtemps que je suis réveillé ! Et il se trouve que ça fait longtemps que tu es ici, dans ma chambre ! Donc, tes mensonges à deux balles, gardes-les pour toi,Uzuratonkachi !

- Idiot !

- Non c'est toi l'idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le sache ?

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es resté sans rien faire alors que je t'étouffais ?

- Tu m'étouffais pas. C'étais juste pour que tu te casses de mon lit !

- Sasuke-teme !

- T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

- Je me casse ! Tu m'énerves ! Ta réponse, tu peux te la mettre où je le pense !

Puis Naruto s'en alla, en claquant la porte bien sûr. Encore une dispute qui ne servait à rien ! Il voulait retrouver le moment de tendresse avec Sasuke, mais quand il est réveillé, c'est impossible. Furieux, il partit vers l'entrée, demandant à une infirmière :

- Mon ami de la chambre 11 a besoin d'anti-douleur ! Il affirme qu'il n'a pas mal alors qu'il souffre atrocement.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

Elle alla dans la chambre de Sasuke, et malgré les refus de celui-ci gueulant qu'il ne souffrait pas, elle ajouta des anti-douleurs qui allaient l'endormir. Naruto attendait devant la porte. Dès que l'infirmière s'en alla et que Sasuke dormait, il entra dans la chambre. Heureux, il s'allongea, comme toutes les autres fois, en posant sa tête sur le corps de Sasuke qui, cette fois, dormait réellement.

_A suivre..._

* * *

YuMe : Vos impressions ? Avez-vous aimé le petit moment Sasunaru ?

Sasu : NON !

Naru : Bah si !

Sasu : Mais oui bien sûr ! ùù J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, à la fin ! D'un pov con !

Naru : Si tu le dis...moi j'aime beaucoup parce que je peux te regarder sans que tu m'engueules ! ^^

Sasu : Hnn...

YuMe : A la prochaine ! ^^


	7. cohabitation forcée

Je sui désolé pour l'énorme moment d'absence ! ^^'

En tout cas, voici la suite tant attendue (ou pas, je n'en sais rien...) de Un Sentiment Partagé !

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...

* * *

Le lendemain, Naruto rendit visite une nouvelle fois à Sasuke. Mais, le ténébreux avait les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Naruto refasse sa bêtise qui était de l'endormir vraiment. Il ne savait pas ce qui cétait passé pendant tout le temps où il dormait et ça l'énervait. Pourtant, il aimait la présence de Naruto.

- Salut, Sasuke ! T'as bien dormi hier ?

- Ne me refais plus ce coup, ou sinon t'es mort !

- Quoi, fallait bien que je me venge !

- Nnh ...

- Sinon, j'espère que tu ne te rétablie pas !

- Mauvaise nouvelle, je vais de mieux en mieux chaque jour. [Ils sont tellement marrant parfois ! XD. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire !]

- Je m'en vais, je préfère éviter une autre dispute débile.

- C'est ça, ça me fera des vacances !

- Oh, et puis non ! Juste pour t'énerver, je vais rester !

- Uzuratonkachi !

Malgré tout, Sasuke laissa Naruto s'assoir près de lui sans broncher. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Et Sasuke en avait marre.

- Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le nez !

- Non, mais ça changerait pas grand chose.

- Vas regarder quelqu'un d'autre !

- Quoi, ça te gênes tant que ça !

- Nnh ...

Sasuke voulut se relever mais certaines douleurs refaisaient surface dès qu'il bougeait. Il décida d'abandonner. Il fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que Naruto se moquait de lui.

- Bah alors, tu peux pas bouger ?

- Urusai ! Uzuratonkachi !

Le ténébreux, furieux, lui lança son coussin en plein dans la face. Le blond ne put l'éviter et s'étala par terre comme une crêpe. Une marque du coussin apparut sur son visage. Il se releva, de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Sa vengeance allait être terrible. Surtout que Sasuke ne peut pas bouger ![Que va-t-il faire à Sasuke ? ^^. En tout cas vous allez me prendre pour une sadique ! XD]

- TU VAS SOUFFRIR !

Sasuke allait souffrir, pas dans le sens que Naruto allait bien se venger, mais plutôt dans le sens littéral. Naruto se mit debout sur le lit de Sasuke et sauta autant qu'il le pouvait, le plus fort possible pour faire bouger le matelas. Sasuke se retournait dans tous les sens, et ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Quel garnement ! Pauvre Sasuke ! Naruto ricanait mais se rendit compte des méchancetés qu'il faisait puis se prit bêtement les pieds de Sasuke. Il trébucha et tomba sur lui, leurs visages se trouvaient à moins de dix centimètres. Le rouge apparut sur les joues de Naruto et [Wouah ! Je suis choqué ! Oo] Sasuke. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Le calme s'installa. En même temps, on dit toujours que le calme arrive après la tempête ! Soudain, quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Quel dommage, on peut même pas les laisser tranquille ! Surtout, on pouvait croire qu'il se passerait quelque chose ! Mais non !

- Mr Uchiha ? Je viens vous changer vos perfusions. [ Avouez que ça le fait pas ! J'ai pas trouver mieux ! ^^' Mr Uchiha ! C'est nul !]

Naruto se releva brusquement. L'infirmière entra, Naruto était maintenant debout. Les deux ninjas faisaient comme si de rien s'était passé. Mais Naruto ne put rester, ce qui venait de se passer l'avait trop perturbé. Même Sasuke ! Il n'osait plus regarder Naruto. Tout comme lui ! [Franchement, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Ils ont les mêmes problèmes ! C'est trop chou ! /]

- Salut Sasuke ! À la prochaine !

- ...

Il sortit et s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir fermée, le rouge aux joues. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'infirmière n'était pas venue. Une bouffée de chaleur apparut aussitôt. Il ne supportait pas et se mit à courir pour sortir dehors, au frais. Devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, Naruto s'était assis sur un banc. Ses cheveux ondulaient sous le vent frais. Malgré qu'il fasse froid, Naruto se sentait bien. Les passants le regardaient bizarrement. Eux avaient des écharpes et parfois ils grelotaient. Alors en voyant Naruto avec juste son habit orange et noir ! On les comprend ! Puis il décida de rentrer chez lui malgré tout. Mais sur le chemin, il rencontra Sakura.

- Salut Naruto ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé quand je suis partie ?

- Euh, bah rien. On s'est parlé puis je suis parti.

- Oué ! En fait, vous vous êtes disputé !

- Oui.

- T'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il s'en rendra compte un jour ou l'autre !

- Je l'espère bien.

- Ah oui ! J'ai autre chose à te dire mais je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Vas-y quand même.

- Kakashi, Sai et moi allons secourir Hoshiyo. Tsunade ne veut pas que tu nous accompagne puisque tu est très proche de Hoshiyo. Je pense qu'elle te l'a dit.

- Oh ... J'espère que vous la ramènerez.

- Je te le promet !

- Bon, bah à demain.

- Nous partons demain.

- Ah ... Alors à la prochaine.

- Salut.

Puis elle partit vers son quartier. Naruto, quant à lui, resta là où Sakura lui avait parlé. Ils allaient sauver Hoshiyo et il ne sera pas là. C'est tellement dégueulasse ! Le temps passa puis Naruto rentra chez lui tellement lentement que même un escargot le dépasserait ! [ XD ! Trop marrant ! Je suis tellement sympa avec lui ! XD !]. Dès qu'il franchit sa porte d'entrée, il alla vers son lit puis s'affala de tout son corps dessus. Il s'endormit de bonnes heures plus tard et pendant peu de temps. Sa journée lui tourmentait et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Demain, il ne savait pas s'il irait voir son cher Sasuke. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui lui trottait et il aurait honte s'il se trouvait devant le ténébreux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura était levée depuis longtemps. Sa journée allait être longue. Et Naruto comptait sur elle pour ramener Hoshiyo. Elle ne veut surtout pas le décevoir. Elle allait faire tout son possible pour rendre de nouveau joyeux Naruto. Elle attendait comme toujours son cher sensei Kakashi, mais cette fois-ci avec Sai. Comme d'habitude, Kakashi arrive en retard et se fit enguirlander par Sakura. Ensuite ils se mirent en route à la rescousse de Hoshiyo. Sakura pensa, elle faisait comme si Naruto était en face d'elle.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto ! Je te promet que je ramènerais Hoshiyo rien que pour toi. Mais j'espère aussi que tu ne referas pas la même erreur qu'avant. N'oublies pas Sasuke !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke rêvait de pouvoir sortir de cette chambre. Il en avait ras le bol d'être là, à attendre de se rétablir alors qu'il aimerait faire des missions afin de s'améliorer. Mais les infirmières l'obligeaient à rester dans le lit. Cela faisait deux jours que Naruto n'était pas venu le voir, mais lui, il s'en fichait complètement. [ Mais bien sûr ! ùù ]. Mais ce matin, par bonheur, une infirmière arriva avec une bonne nouvelle.

- Bonjour, Mr Uchiha. Je viens vous informer que vos résultats sont stables et satisfaisant pour vous laisser sortir.

_Enfin ! C'était pas trop tôt ! Je vais enfin pouvoir partir de cet endroit pourri !_

Tsunade entra dans la chambre. Son sourire était signe de malheur pour notre cher Sasuke. Une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait.

- Bonjour, Sasuke.

- Nnnh...

- Je vois que tu sais quel genre de nouvelle je suis venu t'apporter !

- ...

- Tu pourra sortir de cet hôpital mais tu n'es toujours pas en forme pour reprendre les missions. Ni même de sortir. C'est pour cela que tu ne restera pas seul. Tes blessures ne sont pas encore assez rétablis. Tu seras chez quelqu'un le temps que tu récupère complètement.

- Et je serais chez qui !

- Chez Naruto.

- Pourquoi lui !

- C'est l'une des personnes les plus proches de toi.

- Nnnnh... Je suis obligé ?

- Oui !

- Il est où ? Je veux partir dès maintenant de cet endroit de m**** !

- Sois plus poli envers ton hokage ! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours mais il doit être chez lui. Je lui ai envoyer un message pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

- Tant qu'il ne sera pas là, tu ne sortira pas ! Et c'est un ordre !

- Nnnnh...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis que Sakura était partie. Deux jours se sont écoulé depuis ce moment. Il ne se leva même pas pour laisser entre l'oiseau qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il décida de prendre le message. Et oui ! Sasuke a dû attendre un jour ! Lui qui n'est jamais patient ! Malgré tout, Naruto ne voulait pas le revoir. Il n'oserait plus le regarder dans les yeux.

- Uzuratonkachi ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ! Je jure que je vais le tuer dès que je pourrais le faire ! Il va m'entendre !

Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Notre cher Sasuke parle tout seul. Naruto devait quand même venir le chercher sinon il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus le jour lorsque Sasuke sera en face de lui. Il savait qu'il devait attendre depuis un bon bout de temps, et Sasuke n'est pas très sympa avec lui lorsqu'il patiente [On voit que Naruto en connait beaucoup sur Sasuke. Aucun doute, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. ^^]

Sur le chemin, Naruto essayait d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se passer pour Sakura. Il espairait de tout coeur que l'équipe reviennent avec Hoshiyo. C'est l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui. Il avait compris depuis peu qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers lui.[Il en a mis du temps pour comprendre !]. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il avait peur de la réaction de Sasuke. Il prit tout son temps mais finit par arriver devant la porte puis entra à l'intérieur.

- Salut Sasuke.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Désolé, en ce moment, je suis dans la lune.

Toutes les affaires de Sasuke étaient prêtes. Il restait plus que Naruto arrive pour qu'il s'en aille enfin de cette endroit. Il devait aller chez Naruto mais il a décidé qu'il irai chez lui. C'est Naruto qu'il viendra plutôt que le contraire.

- Bon, on va chez moi !

- Pourquoi je viendrais avec toi ?

- Tu dois me garder pendant plusieurs jours mais si tu veux pas, tant mieux !

- N' Y PENSE MÊME PAS, SASUKE !

On entendait de loin la voix de Tsunade hurler. Si on l'énerve, voilà ce qui arrive ! Franchement, on la changera jamais !

- Crotte ! Bon, tu me suis Uzuratonkachi.

- Urusai, Teme !

- C'EST PAS FINI, OUI !

- ...

- ...

- Merci !

Ils s'en allèrent vers la demeure Uchiha, dont Sasuke qui était drôlement énervé. Il ne doit pas trop apprécier Tsunade ! Mais il va devoir faire avec, c'est son hokage tout de même ! Sur le chemin, le silence demeura. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sakura et Hoshiyo, et Sasuke à la manière dont il tuera Tsunade. [Heureusement qu'il n'y pense juste et qu'il ne le fera pas en vrai !]. La demeure Uchiha fut maintenant en face des deux bakas. Naruto n'en revenait pas de sa taille. Même s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, il était toujours émerveillé par sa taille.

- Bon, Naruto ! Tu ne va quand même rester là !

- J'...J'arrive !

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Naruto encore plus choqué qu'avant. Sasuke lui montra sa chambre qui lui était destiné. Elle n'était pas si petite que ça. Malgré tout, Sasuke lui confirma que c'était la plus petite pièce de toute la maison. Deux jours passèrent sans qu'ils se disputent comme ils le faisait avant. Le troisième jour, Sasuke en avait marre que Naruto ne dise rien. Il décida d'aller dans le salon et d'allumer la télé.

- Tu veux regarder quoi ?

- N'importe.

- Ok.

Il mit un film d'horreur [ âmes sensibles, s'abstenir ! LOL ! XD Moi qui déteste les films d'horreurs, je ne vais jamais décrire leur film. ^^]. Naruto en avait déjà vu et il n'aimait pas trop ça mais aujourd'hui, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Sasuke rigolait de temps en temps quand le sang giclait et d'autres genres de scènes alors que Naruto n'avait aucune réaction. Il était nostalgique. L'équipe de Kakashi allait bientôt revenir, enfin Naruto le voulait vraiment. À la moitié du film, il décrocha et fut dans ses pensées. Sasuke s'en rendit compte au bout d'un moment. Lui qui pensait que Naruto allait avoir peur, il était mécontent.

- Eh ! Baka !

- ...

- Uzuratonkachi !

- ...

- Naruto !

- ...

- Il m'énerve ! Voilà ce que je fais quand on ne me répond pas !

Il s'avança vers Naruto, un peu trop même.

* * *

YuMe : Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Naru : Tu as osé me faire regarder un film d'horreur ? OO

Sasu : Bah, c'est bien ce genre de film avec lplein de sang partout, les tripes qui sortent...

YuMe : Top, top, top ! Évitons les détails, merci. uu Sinon, je suis sûre que vous avez devinez ce que va faire Sasuke, non ?

Sasu : Pff, t'es même pas drôle ! ça se devine trop ! = =

Naru : Moi, je suis préssé, si c'est ce que je pense ! =)

YuMe : ET bien on verra au prochain épisode ! BYE !


	8. Tendresse

Voici la suite ! ^^ Bon, j'ai rien à dire personnellement, à part que je suis désolé du long moment d'absence entre chaque chapitre...=S

Bonne lecture à tous ! X)

Disclaimer : Et non ! Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! X(

* * *

Chapitre 8

Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto. Son visage n'était plus qu'à à peine cinq centimètres du rêveur. Le souffle chaud de Sasuke que le blond sentait le faisait sortir de ses pensées et écarquilla les yeux. Il s'écarta de Sasuke d'assez loin. Son coeur battait comme un train à cent à l'heure.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure donc j'ai essayer d'une autre manière et ça a marché.

- Tu pouvais pas faire autrement ! Tu m'as foutu les jetons !

- C'est ce que je voulais ! Que tu te sortes de tes rêveries !

- Pourquoi tu voulais me sortir de mes pensées ?

- On regardait un film et toi ne le suivait pas !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Ok ! On va se coucher alors !

- Si tu veux, bonne nuit !

Puis Naruto monta dans sa chambre, elle était juste en face de celle de Sasuke. Il n'en revenait pas ! Sasuke avait voulu l'embrasser, un de ses fantasmes de toujours ! Pour lui, c'était impossible. Il devait y avoir une erreur ! Le sommeil n'arrivait pas, Sasuke le hantait.

Pendant la nuit, il décida d'aller voir Sasuke. Il se leva et entra dans sa chambre discrètement. Sasuke dormait, sa bouche à moitié ouvert. Il était magnifique, c'était sûr pour Naruto ! Il est plus beau lorsqu'il dort car il ne fait pas la mauvaise tête. C'était tellement tentant de venir se rapprocher pour le voir encore mieux. Et c'est ce que Naruto fit ! Il s'assied par terre, juste à côté de son visage. Il le regardait si tendrement que Sasuke aurait tout de suite compris les sentiments de Naruto s'il avait les yeux ouverts. Naruto regarda tout, son nez, ses joues, ses yeux, ses oreilles, ... ses lèvres ! Elles étaient fines et tentantes, surtout pour Naruto. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'avança vers lui, de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête net se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Malgré tout, il ne bougea pas. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à, sans avoir remarqué, ce que le visage de Sasuke soit beaucoup plus près qu'avant. Beaucoup trop ! Il se rendit compte que Sasuke était en fin de compte réveillé et qu'il était en train de l'embrasser.

_C'est pas possible ! Je rêve !_

Puis plus rien. Il se réveilla dans sa chambre, chez Sasuke bien sûr. Il pensait que c'était un rêve. Non ! Il en était certain ! C'était impensable que Sasuke l'embrasse. Jamais lui, l'authentique glaçon, ne ferait une chose pareil !

- Naruto ! T'es réveillé ? Il est midi, uzuratonkachi !

- QUOI ! Midi !

- ça fait depuis belle lurettes que je viens crier la même chose !

- Urusai.

Sasuke se leva et sortit de la chambre après s'être habillé. Il attendait le blondinet devant la porte, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Bien dormi ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Juste comme ça !

Il savait quelque chose d'important ! Dès qu'il le regardait, il se mettait à sourire discrètement.

_Mais à quoi pense-t-il pour être de si bonne humeur ? Ça m'agace ! Il faut que je le sache !_

- Pourquoi t'es de si bonne humeur ?

- Parce que j'ai pas le droit de l'être ?

- Dès que tu me regarde, tu souris !

- Et alors, je fais ce que je veux !

- Tu me cache quelque chose !

- Si tu cherchais, tu pourrais trouver !

_Mais de quoi veut-il parler ? Ne me dite pas que ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je sens que je vais m'évanouir !_

Il s'assied et Sasuke le regarda, inquiet [Wouah ! Oo C'est rare ! XD].

- ça ne va pas ?

- Si, si !

- Ah, tu te souviens ?

- Non.

- Je suis sûr que tu as apprécié ce que je pense !

_Là, ça ne peut être que vrai ! Donc il m'a embrassé ! J'y crois pas ... je vais m'évanouir._

Il tomba par terre malgré qu'il soit assis. Sasuke le rattrapa au vol et l'installa sur son lit. Franchement quel nul ! Il s'évanouit à côté de Sasuke qui va se moquer de lui à son réveil !Normalement c''est lui qui doit le surveiller mais là c'est Sasuke qui le surveille !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sasuke était assis à côté de lui et il ne faisait que de l'admirer. Ses yeux regardaient ceux de Naruto. Ça le déstabilisait, surtout que rien ne changea quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il le regardait toujours.

- Bien dormi, la Belle au bois dormant ?

- Je suis pas une fille ! Teme !

- T'inquiète, c'était juste pour rire.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas être avec moi ?

- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Je ne me fous pas de ta gueule, baka. Tu est juste amusant. Si tu veux rentrer, tu peux. Je suis désormais en pleine forme. Je ne vois pourquoi elle voulait tant qu'on me surveille.

- Tant mieux, je me casse.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Sauf que Sasuke le suivait.

- Quoi !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Tu me suis ! Je sais où est la porte d'entrée !

- Uzuratonkachi. Alors , tu ne te rappelle de rien ?

- Salut !

Il partit tellement vite qu'il ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de répliquer. Tout le monde sait dorénavant que le ténébreux avait bien aimé le fatidique moment de la nuit ! Il pourrait y avoir de l'espoir pour notre cher Naruto, tout compte fait ! Mais Naruto ne croyait que cela s'était produit. Le soir arriva et Naruto ne pouvait penser à autre chose que son « rêve » (qui était en fait réel). Les nuits recommencèrent comme avant :des nuits blanches. Toutes pensées étaient pour Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Naruto fut convoqué par Tsunade. Et bien sûr, Sasuke aussi fut présent dans le bureau de l'hokage. Naruto fut surpris de voir Sakura, Kakashi et Sai présents. Mais Hoshiyo n'était pas ici. Son ventre se tordit, une mauvaise nouvelle allait être annoncée.

- Je vous ai réuni ici car, comme vous l'avez constaté, l'équipe de Kakashi est revenue. Et vous avez bien remarqué qu'ils sont seuls.

- Où est Hoshiyo ?

- L'équipe va tout vous expliquer. Sakura ...

- Naruto, je suis désolé ...

- Sa ...kura ...

Son coeur se brisa rien qu'en entendant la phrase de Sakura. Toutes idées possibles apparurent dans sa tête, dont surtout la mort d'Hoshiyo ... Il stressait à en tomber par terre. Ses yeux montraient un sentiment de peur et Sakura le remarqua, ce qui lui incita à commencer son récit.

- Nous sommes allé à l'endroit où nous avons été capturé. Mais lorsque nous sommes entré, nous avons cherché partout, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Hoshiyo ... et ni de qui que ce soit ! Personne ! Je pense qu'il ont décampé dans un nouvel endroit où ils seront en sureté. Désormais plus personne ne sait où est leur base.

- Co...comment...allons-nous faire ?

- Naruto, je pense que tu ne participera pas à cette mission qui est de retrouver la base.

- Mais ... pourquoi ? Il faut impérativement retrouver Hoshiyo !

- Naruto ... Hoshiyo a toujours fait partie du clan adverse. Nous ne pouvons pas la ramener de force comme cela. Cette mission ne sera jamais acceptée.

- Mais pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Elle est arrivé à Konoha. Elle fait parti de notre village désormais !

- Non, elle fait partie du clan d'Orochimaru. Je sais, c'est difficile à accepter.

- Laissez-moi au moins faire partie de cette mission !

- Naruto ...

- S'il te plaît !

- ... Entendu. Mais pas de bêtises.

- Merci mille fois !

Il était heureux de pouvoir venger Sasuke (tuer Orochimaru) mais en même temps triste de n'avoir pas le droit de ramener Hoshiyo, sauf si elle le veut. Malgré ce que Tsunade lui avait dit, Naruto ira quand même chercher Hoshiyo. Il ne peut pas imaginer la laisser avec cet horrible serpent ! Jamais.

- Sai, tu ne fait plus parti de cette mission.

- Oui, Tsunade.

- J'en ai une autre pour toi.

Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui donner la feuille de sa mission. Il sourit puis s'en alla. On avait comme l'impression qu'elle voulait le faire déguerpir. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression ... ou pas !

- Vous partirez demain à l'aube. Nous avons cherché quelles étaient leurs cibles et nous pensons que cet endroit pourrait en être une. Elle se trouve près de la rivière au sud. Vous arriverez là-bas en trois jours.

- Vous n'êtes pas sûr qu'ils iront là-bas ?

- Non.

- Mais s'ils ne viennent pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto. Nous avons plusieurs indice qui nous confirment qu'ils attaquerons à cet endroit prochainement. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Elle s'assied puis commença à s'occuper de ses gros paquets de feuilles sur son bureau. Elle en a tellement qu'il faudrait bien en enlever. On remarque bien que les Hokage ne travaillent jamais, enfin presque. Naruto se rendit dans son ton petit appartement, contrairement à Sasuke qui a, rien que pour lui, une immense demeure. Dès qu'il rentra, il prépara son sac rapidement et se coucha juste après. Le retour de Sakura et du reste de l'équipe l'avait soulagé mais quand il apprit la nouvelle, cela l'avait anéanti. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c''est s'endormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura avait fini de préparer ses affaires. Elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Naruto. Mais sur le chemin, elle rencontra Tenten [ Je suis sûr d'avoir fait plaisir à une certaine personne ! ^^ Hein, Hikari !].

- Salut Sakura.

- Ah salut !.

- Vous aller en mission demain à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

- Oui, nous allons essayer de trouver un certain Orochimaru.

- Ah ! Ce nom me dit quelque chose ...

- J'ai su que Lee a été blessé lors de votre dernière mission.

- Mais oui ! C'est pendant cette mission que j'ai entendu ce nom !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, et le ninja qui nous l'a dit est celle qui à blessé Lee.

- Une fille ?

- Oui, je ne l'ai pas vu de près mais je sais qu'elle a les cheveux de couleur violet.

- Elle ne portait pas de masque ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Normalement les ninjas d'Orochimaru portent un masque.

- Elle avait l'air super douée ! Elle a quand même vaincu Lee !

- Les cheveux violets ... Non ! Elle avait les cheveux long ?

- Non, elle les avait attachée avec une pince.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas elle ...

- De qui ?

- C'est trop long à t'expliquer ! Je vais rentrer chez moi ! À la prochaine !

- Ouai ! Salut !

Le stresse monta en Sakura, elle ne voulait pas en parler à Naruto. Alors il valait mieux qu'elle n'aille pas lui rendre visite. Pendant toute la nuit, elle pria pour que la personne dont elle pensait ne soit pas la ninja qui ait blessée Lee !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, L'équipe fut réunit à l'aube à l'endroit prévu. Kakashi est, pour une première, à l'heure [ Wouahhh ! Oo], puis ils partirent en direction du lieu de la mission.

- Naruto ...

- Oui, Sakura-chan ?

- ... Non rien.

Elle voulait lui dire ses préoccupations mais il était indispensable qu'elle évite ce sujet. C'est pour le bien de Naruto. Il ne s'en remettrait pas si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai. Ce serait même inimaginable ! Elle essaya d'oublier cela mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Durant le trajet, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Sasuke, lui, était silencieux pendant le voyage. La nuit tomba, il décidèrent de s'arrêter et d'installer le campement.

- Nous n'avons que trois tentes. Sakura, je pense que seras seule dans la tienne. Sasuke et Naruto, vous dormirez dans la même, si cela ne vous gêne pas.

- Pas du tout.

- Euh ...

Sasuke avait répondu si vite que Naruto en oublie de répondre. La nuit allait être dure pour notre cher Naruto. Quant à Sasuke, il en souriait. Ennuyer Naruto était au programme pour cette nuit. Il aimerait se venger de tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais à sa manière.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Reviews ?


	9. Révélation

Je poste ENFIN le chapitre 9 de cette charmante fiction que j'aime de moins en moins maintenant. Je me demande même si j'avais cette idée maintenant je l'aurais écrite...Mais je la termine car c'est ma première et je l'aime tout de même. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué ma préférence pour les schoolfic, les UA si vous préférez, bien que j'aime celle dans le monde des ninjas. d'ailleurs, celle que j'écris en ce moment, qui sera la prochaine sasunaru avec des chpters, est une schoolfic ! ^^ Et j'ai plus d'envie de l'écrire. Mais je crois que c'est justement parce que je met trop à l'écrire que je l'aime moins. Vivement que je la termine ! Et c'est prochainement normalement ! X) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

Disclaimer : Et bien, non. Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi...et je doute fort que ça arrive !

* * *

~Révélation~

La lune surmontait les cieux, cette nuit. Les tentes étaient plantées les unes à côté des autres. Sakura se coucha, tout comme Kakashi. Par contre, pour Naruto, ce sera plus difficile de dormir avec Sasuke. C'est sûr que dormir à côté de la personne que l'on aime est assez risqué. En tout cas pour Naruto, oui.

- Bon on se couche maintenant.

- Si tu veux, baka.

- Urusai, teme !

- Hnn...

- T'as pas intérêt à me souler !

- ...

- Bonne nuit !

Il commença à fermer les yeux. Mais il les ouvrit aussitôt après. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, ni même fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes à côté de Sasuke. C'était trop dangereux ! Le temps passa jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Sasuke sur son bras. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Un éclair retentit dehors et Naruto sentit la main de Sasuke se contracter en même temps. La pluie tomba et quelques grondements s'entendaient.

- Na...Naruto...

- Quoi !

- Et...bien..je...

- Vas-y, accouche !

Un deuxième éclair, cette fois beaucoup plus fort que le précédent, attira l'intention à Naruto à travers la tente tellement il était proche. Sasuke venait de sursauter en même temps que le grondement de l'éclair, à peine quelque secondes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce t'a ?

- J'aime...p..pas..du tout...les orages...

- Tu déconnes, là !

- Tu crois franchement que je déconnerais dans ces moments pareils !

Un autre éclair fit son apparition dans le ciel. Sasuke se dit qu'en fin de compte ce ne sera pas ce soir qu'il se vengerait de ce que lui avait fait subir Naruto. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier le temps de dehors.

- Je peux venir près de toi...

- Tu te prends pour qui, teme !

Mais, même sans sa permission, Sasuke s'installa dans le duvet de Naruto. Celui-ci eu tout à coup chaud à cause sa proximité avec lui. Lorsqu'un autre grondement se fit entendre, Sasuke serra Naruto contre lui. Ce qui rendit Naruto tout rouge. Sasuke était en train de l'enlacer, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour cela se produirait. La tête de Sasuke s'était blottie contre le cou du blondinet. Et ses cheveux ébènes frottaient le menton de celui-ci. Naruto pouvait sentir le parfum de Sasuke, il se sentait tellement bien comme ça. Les bras du ténébreux entouraient fermement la taille de Naruto. Ils étaient enlacé ensemble comme un petit couple ![Comme c'est mignon ! / J'aimerais tellement être à la place de Naruto !] Naruto ne pourrait pas dormir comme ça, avec lui. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Mais, Naruto se sentait bien et il ne voulait en aucun cas que ce moment s'arrête. À chaque éclair, Sasuke se mettait à sursauter dans ses bras. Pendant deux bonnes heures, Sasuke ne faisait que ça. Mais l'orage se calma et la pluie cessa. Et pourtant Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il resserra plutôt son étreinte.

- Sa...Sasuke ?

- ...

Il leva sa tête afin que son regard puisse se poser sur celui du blondinet. Sauf que Naruto ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à le regarder dans les yeux. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise . Mais Sasuke le regardait tellement intensement qu'il n'arrivait pas à les détourner . Le rouge aux joues de Naruto augmenta encore plus.

- Oui.

- Tu..t..tu peux...

Il bafouillait trop pour que Sasuke puisse comprendre le moindre mot. Naruto se figea quand Sasuke décida de regarder autre chose que ses yeux. Et ce n'était autre que ses lèvres. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il fallait qu'il le repousse ou qu'il le laisse, ou même de lui crier dessus.

- Oui ?

- Euh...

Sasuke se rapprochait dangereusement des lèvres de Naruto, qui aurait voulu reculer. Mais dans un duvet, il y a trop peu de places pour bouger. Un mini sourire apparut aux lèvres de Sasuke, qui s'avancèrent jusqu'à celles de Naruto. Elles s'effleurèrent puis se rencontrèrent. Naruto resta figé, complètement rouge. Un frisson était apparut lors du contact. Il ne pouvait qu'être en plein rêve ! Donc ce qui s'était passer la dernière fois était bien vrai ! Il n'en revenait pas. Sans se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait, il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Et Sasuke en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Le beau ténébreux resserra son étreinte. Naruto ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il entoura avec ses bras le cou de son coéquipier. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Naruto bouillonnait sur place.

- Bonne nuit, Naru.

Puis il retourna dans son duvet, où il faisait plus froid à l'intérieur contrairement à celui de Naruto. Mais Naruto fut surpris par le surnom que Sasuke lui avait donné.

_Naru ? Il m'a bien appelé Naru ? Oo_

Ils finirent par s'endormir, Naruto étant aux anges. [ Et c'est sûr que Sasuke l'est aussi ! XD]. Et, surtout que la nuit prochaine, Naruto sera encore dans la même tente que Sasuke. Il se réveilla brusquement, tout comme Sasuke à cause de Kakashi. Évidemment, leur sensei avait ouvert en grand leur toile et avait crié si fort que même quelqu'un se trouvant à deux kilomètres aurait pu l'entendre.

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

- Ahhhh ! Mais ça va pas !

- Hnn...

- Toujours de bonne humeur le matin, à ce que je vois !

Naruto se leva et envoya tout ce qu'il lui passait par la main sur son Sensei. Par contre, Sasuke resta dans son lit, comme si de rien était. Mais il dû quand même se lever sous les cris de Naruto. Sakura, elle, s'était levée avant que Kakashi ne se réveille, et elle en était heureuse. Se faire réveiller comme ça l'insuportait. Elle avait préparé le déjeuné le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pas longtemps puisqu'elle repensait à ce que Tenten lui avait dit la veille.

- Est-ce que Naruto devrait le savoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

- Naruto ! R...rien !

_Quelle idiote je fais ! Franchement, comment je pourrais lui dire ça ? Pauvre Naruto ! Si c'est vrai, il ne va pas s'en remettre ! Faut que j'oublie, ce sera mieux pour lui !_

- Vas-y ! Dis !

- Laisses tomber ! C'est rien ! Sasuke, t'as bien dormi ?

- Hnn...

- D'accord...

- Sakura, c'est pas important, j'espère !

- De quoi ! -sasu-

Sakura , ne voulant rien révéler, s'en alla en quatrième vitesse en inventant qu'elle avait une urgence. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir, sauf éviter le sujet. Et ses deux coéquipiers avait bien remarqué !

_Mais qu'elle idiote ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont remarqué !_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cache ? Ça m'énerve !

- C'est ses affaires. T'as pas besoin de toujours savoir tout.

- Oui, mais elle se demandait si je devais le savoir.

- Hn... T'as qu'a lui parler, Uzuratonkachi !

- Teme !

Puis, il se mit en route vers l'endroit où Sakura avait fuit. Mais, malheureusement, Naruto ne retrouva pas Sakura. Pourtant il fallait bien se remettre en route ! Mais Sakura avait eu une bonne idée. Et heureusement puisque Naruto n'allait pas la lâcher avec ça !

- Kakashi sensei, où est Sakura ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est partie devant. On va la retrouver ce soir.

- Crotte ! Elle avait tout manigancé pour éviter le sujet !

- Quel sujet ?

- Euh...rien !

La journée passa longuement pour Naruto. Kakashi parlait de son bouquin de pervers, dont Naruto s'en foutait royalement. Et Sasuke ne dit rien sur tout le chemin. Quel ambiance ! Ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous où Sakura avait déjà installé sa tente et s'était réfugiée dedans. Naruto ne put doc rien essayer pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avec elle. De plus, Sakura avait besoin de réfléchir sur le sujet, et elle s'était décidée qu'elle lui dirait demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir tomba et tout le monde était dans leur tente. Naruto et Sasuke étaient de nouveau dans la même. Mais heureusement pour Naruto, qui n'avait pas supporté le comportement de Sasuke la veille, Sasuke s'endormit sans mot. Malgré tout, Naruto était un peu déçu, mais voilà. C'est la vie ! [ Désolé mais pas de moment SasuNaru pour cette nuit ! ^^].

- DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !

- ... -Sasu & Naru-

Lorsque Naruto était sorti de sa toile, Sakura se tenait debout, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait tout de même rien lui dire pour le moment, ce serait gâcher se journée. Naruto la regarda et comprit qu'elle ne lui dira rien, alors il continua son travail, qui était de ranger ses affaires. Sasuke, lui, se doutait de quelque chose et décida d'en parler à Sakura, loin de Naruto.

- Sakura...

- Euh, oui.

- Ce que tu caches va démoraliser Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien... oui.

- C'est à propos de Hoshiyo ?

- Oui.

- Tu ferais mieux de rien lui dire.

- Mais, si ça se trouve, il s'en rendra compte ce soir !

- ...

Il s'en alla vers les autres équipiers, la laissant seule. Sasuke venait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il ne voulait pas être présent lorsque Naruto la verra. Sakura décida alors de lui dire maintenant. Mais Naruto n'était plus là. Kakashi lui avait demandé de rejoindre l'endroit qui n'était à présent qu'à une heure de l'endroit où ils étaient. Malheur pour elle ! Et s'il la rencontrait sur le chemin.

- Kakashi ! Il faut absolument retrouver Naruto !

- Mais...

- C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est trop long à vous expliquer...mais je vais quand même vous le dire...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto avançait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Sa destination n'était plus qu'à juste quelques mètres. Sa détermination grandissait de plus en plus lorsqu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit. Mais soudain, il remarqua une présence non loin de lui. Il décida s'avancer plus rapidement.

Il restait prudent, et réussit à savoir le nombre de personnes proche de lui. Trois. Mais il est possible que d'autres soit plus loin, et hors de portée pour que Naruto les entende. Il se demandait que faisaient ces ninjas ici, à moins qu'ils soient du clan du serpent Orochimaru. Et quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les ninjas le piégèrent.

_Crotte ! Trois contre un, je n'ai aucune chance ! Évitons le combat._

Trois se trouvèrent en face de lui. Ils étaient habillés de la même manière que les ninjas d'Orochimaru (comme Hoshiyo, lorsqu'ils l'ont rencontrés). Mais il fut surpris par l'arrivée d'un quatrième ninja. Celui-ci n'était pas habillé de la même façon, on pouvait comprendre qu'il était le chef. Il se trouvait devant les trois autres et commença à enlever son masque.

_Un autre ninja était présent, et je ne lai même pas entendu comme les trois autres ! Il doit être redoutable pour ne pas l'avoir entendu !_

- M...mais...normalement si vous enlevez votre masque...

- Nous perdons la mémoire, je sais. Mais pas moi.

_Cette voix...elle me rappelle quelqu'un...mais qui ?_

Le ninja commença à défaire son masque, en enlevant le nœud derrière sa tête. Des mèches de cheveux violets fit leur apparition. Les yeux de notre cher Naruto s'écarquillèrent. Le masque enlevé, nous pouvions voir une jeune kunoichi aux cheveux violet attaché avec une pince. Naruto comprit tout de suite qu'il avait à faire à Hoshiyo. Sauf que celle-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus mature, elle faisait maintenant son âge. Ses cheveux ont été coupé plus court.

- Ho...shi...yo...

- Non, ce n'est pas mon nom et comment me connais-tu ?

- Mais, c'est moi, Naruto. Je t'ai sauvé.

- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne m'ayant sauvé et c'est Orochimaru.

- Hoshiyo...

- Mon nom n'est pas Hoshiyo mais Anko.

- Tu as perdu tous tes souvenirs ?

- Je n'ai jamais perdu la mémoire ! Je suis désolé mais je suis venue ici pour une simple chose, et c'est de détruire toute personne ennemie pour réussir ma mission.

- ...

Naruto ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était paralysé par ce qui venait de se passer. Pendant ce temps, Anko se mit à avancer droit sur Naruto en pointant son kunai vers lui. La distance entre eux rétrécit très rapidement. Malgré tout, Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais commença à sourire en la regardant, heureux de la revoir même si elle n'est plus la même. Anko grimaça et finit par être assez proche pour le toucher et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Le kunai se planta dans le buste de Naruto qui, cette fois, ne souriait plus. Il n'avait plus aucune expression, comme s'il la mort l'avait déjà emporté.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! ^^'

Et désolé pour tout ce temps que je met à les poster, surtout que j'ai déjà le chapitre prochain (peu corrigé...). Je vais faire en sorte de poster la suite au plus vite puisque ce chapter ne finit pas super bien. Bizz à tous ! Reviews ?


	10. Douloureux passé

Bonjour les gens, je mets enfin la suite tant espérée ! J'ai remarqué que certaines personnes avaient vu que sur mon blog, il y avait plus de chapitres de postés. Mais il y a plus de fautes. Vous savez, j'en enlève assez quand je le mets sur !

Sinon, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

Disclaimer : Encore et toujours le même...ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! X(

* * *

_Hoshiyo se trouvait en face de moi. Elle affirme s'appeler autrement, je ne sais plus comment mais c'est faux. Son visage n'est plus aussi doux qu'avant, plus aussi joyeux. Elle semble avoir perdue toute sa joie depuis la dernière fois. Pourquoi est-elle revenue du côté de l'ennemi ? Elle me déteste car je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver de cette enfer ? Elle ne se rappelle plus de moi. Elle a de nouveau perdu la mémoire. Pourquoi ? Tellement de questions sans réponses. Mais je suis heureux. Heureux de la voir. Heureux qu'elle soit vivante. Alors je souris. Elle me parle mais je n'entends rien. Puis elle se jette sur moi en me lançant un kunai sur moi. Je le sens me transpercer, mon coeur s'est brisé et mon âme s'est envolé._

Il tomba par terre, Anko sur lui. Elle sortit son kunai de Naruto et se leva. Soudain on entendit au loin un cri. Mais pas n'importe quel cri. Un cri le plus horrible que l'on pouvait entendre, un que l'on ne voulait jamais connaitre de sa vie.

- NARUTO ! NOOOOONNNN !

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le croire. Naruto venait de se faire une nouvelle fois transpercer et il ne pouvait l'accepter. Sakura, quant à elle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux et resta figée devant la scène. Kakashi se lança sur Anko pour sauver Naruto. Pendant ce temps, Sakura accompagné de Sasuke, emmena Naruto un peu à l'écart pour le soigner. Heureusement, sa blessure n'était pas mortelle ! Elle essaya de le soigner avec un jutsu. Malgré tout Kyuubi avait déjà commencé à réparer sa blessure, quand tout à coup :

- Laisses, ça va aller.

- Mais...Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste parler à Hoshiyo.

- Laisses-moi au moins te soigner un peu.

Mais il se leva en repoussant la jeune konoichi. Il n'aurait pas réussi s'il n'avait pas Kyuubi en lui. De son côté, Kakashi évitait de se battre contre elle. Ce n'était pas leur ennemie normalement.

- Ah, tu reste debout malgré ce que je t'ai fait ! Tu es coriace !

- Pourquoi nous attaques-tu ?

- Cette question est débile.

- Souviens-toi de nous, de moi. Tu avais perdu la mémoire et je t'ai donné un nom. Hoshiyo.

- Mon nom est Anko.

- Hoshiyo...Tu nous a emmené au repère d'Oroshimaru se trouvant dans une épaisse forêt.

- Je n'ai jamais trahi Orochimaru.

- Où est passé ton si beau sourire que tu me donnais à chaque fois que je te parlais ?

- T...tais-toi !

Elle se lança de nouveau, comme la dernière fois, sur lui. Mais juste avant qu'elle puisse enfoncer son kunai sur Naruto, celui-ci lui agrippa le bras et l'enlaça comme pendant la nuit où elle était présente.

- Tu me manques ! Rappelles-toi, s'il te plais !

- ... [désemparée] ...

- Les nuit où tu me prenais mon bras, où tu te rapprochais de moi parce que tu en avais envi.

- N...non...nNNOONN !

Elle s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, Naruto avec. Puis elle se mit soudain à pleurer à chaude larme, ne comprenant plus rien. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle comprit petit à petit qu'elle avait subi un lavage de cerveau car plusieurs bouts de sa mémoire revenaient à chaque seconde.

- Naruto...pardonnes-moi...

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Hoshiyo.

- Anko.

- Désolé mais je n'y arriverais pas. Pour moi, ton nom est Hoshiyo.

- Alors, appelles-moi comme ça. Ça ne me gène pas.

- Que s'est-il passé lorsque nous nous somme enfuis ?

- Beaucoup de choses. J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils ne me fasse rien mais j'ai échoué et ils m'ont effacé tous mes souvenirs, dont ceux de vous.

Pendant ce temps, les trois ninjas accompagnant Anko se sont enfuis. Surement pour prévenir leur échec à Orochimaru. Sasuke, Kakashi et Sakura se sont rapproché des deux ninjas. Anko se sentait minable, elle n'avais rien fait de bien. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit la blessure de Naruto.

- C'est...c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Je suis désolé, je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est rien.

- Rien ? Mais tu es dingue ! Cette blessure est profonde ! Il faut que l'on te soigne au plus vite !

- Laisses, Sakura. Tu sais très bien que mes blessures guérissent vite.

- Pardon...je ne voulais pas...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'étais plus toi-même.

- SI ! J'étais consciente de mes actes mais je ne savais plus que nous nous connaissions ! Pour moi, tu étais un ennemi. J'aurais du t'écouter... mais Orochimaru...

Puis, elle tomba dans les pommes dans les bras de Naruto.

- Hoshiyo ? Hoshiyo !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est juste épuisée. Elle vient de recevoir toute sa mémoire en pleine face, quand même.

- ...éè

- Il faut la ramener à Konoha pour que l'on s'occupe d'elle.

- Mais, Kakashi, on doit continuer notre mission !

- Naruto... Nous sommes plusieurs. Un seul la ramènera.

- Je ne veux pas la laisser seule, elle a besoin de moi.

Naruto avait dit cela tristement. Il ne pouvait la laisser tomber. Elle avait besoin de lui et il le savait très bien. Mais il voulait impérativement continuer cette mission pour la venger. Un débat fut ouvert. Naruto n'acceptait pas de rentrer et que Anko s'éloigne de lui. Pendant deux bonnes heures, ils essayaient de trouver une solution jusqu'à ce que Anko se réveille.

- Continuons... la mission ensemble, je n'ai... pas besoin d'aller à Konoha.

- Hoshiyo, tu es blessé !

- Ce n'est que le mental. Je peux... continuer de me battre. Surtout que... je ne serais cette fois pas un... boulet.

- C'est entendu.

- Mais kakashi... !

- Elle en a décidé ainsi, elle ne changera pas d'avis, Sakura.

- B...bien.

Sasuke ne disait rien mais écoutait. Naruto était tellement triste que la mélancolie atteignit notre ténébreux. Le blondinet souffrait et Sasuke es avait mal pour lui. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. S'il pouvait faire quique ce soit pour lui redonner le sourire, il le ferait. Ils partirent vers le repère de Orochimaru que leur a indiqué Anko. Sauf qu'il n'avançaient pas aussi rapidement qu'avant car Anko avait du mal a courir. Naruto et Sasuke se positionnaient de chaque côté d'elle pour l'aider. Ainsi elle allait beaucoup plus vite. Le soir tomba et les ninjas s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière. Pendant le souper, Naruto prit la parole.

- En fait Hoshiyo, pourquoi une fille aussi chaleureuse et sympa que toi est-elle sous l'ordre de Orochimaru ?

- C'est une très longue histoire...

Elle baissa les yeux, signe que son passé n'est pas joyeux. Normal, si elle faisait parti du clan de Orochimaru, lui qui n'apporte que le malheur !

- Raconte-la nous.

- Naruto ! Tu ne vois pas que son passé a l'air d'être assez douloureux, je ne pense pas qu'el... !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sakura. Je peux vous la raconter mais ce n'est pas très joyeux. Dès ma naissance, j'étais faite pour être du côté d'Orochimaru.

**Flash Back**

_- Orochimaru-sama ! Nous avons une nouvelle naissance !_

_- Bien, allons accueillir ce nouvel arrivant._

_Arrivé sur les lieux, Orochimaru s'aperçut que la dénommé femme enceinte avait disparu. Ou plutôt s'était enfui ! Et oui, Orochimaru gardait prisonnier des femmes (avec leur mari bien sûr) pour agrandir son armée. Cette femme s'appelait Sayako Matarashi. Son mari a été exterminé lorsqu'elle fut prisonnière, elle était déjà enceinte à ce moment._

_Dans la forêt, près de l'antre d'Orochimaru, Sayako courait aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Dans ses bras se trouvaient un magnifique bébé. Elle venait de naître._

_- Ne t'inquiètes, Anko, je te protègerais. Jamais tu ne sera sous l'ordre de Orochimaru !_

_La petite grandit loin de tous les regards, dans une petite cabane qui était abandonnée avant leur arrivée. Mais à l'age de ses 5 ans, un drame arriva. Anko était sorti, sa mère se trouvait pas loin d'elle lorsque tout à coup des ninjas arrivèrent et encerclèrent la vieille maison. Ils étaient des ennemis du père de Anko et une dette avait été donné à leur famille. S'ils étaient venu, ce n'était que pour réclamer leur récompense, qui était lAnko._

_- NON ! Vous n'aurez pas ma fille !_

_- Maman, c'est qui ?_

_- COURS ! Le plus loin possible !_

_Anko ne comprenais rien mais se mit à courir dans la forêt d'à côté. Seulement sa mère ne l'avait pas suivi. Deux heures s'étaient écoulés et Anko avait réussi à se perdre. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler et elle pensait à Sayako. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas suivi ? Puis une personne étrange fit son apparition devant elle._

_- Ne pleure pas, petite._

_- Snif...Qu...qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je m'appelle Orochimaru. Nous devions nous rencontrez plus tôt mais ta mère ne nous a pas laissé le temps. _

_- Où est maman ?_

_- Hélas, elle n'est plus de ce monde, mon enfant._

_- Snif..._

_- Mais je suis là pour toi, Hinhinhin !_

_Et c'était à ce moment que Anko devint sous l'ordre de ce serpent. Rien d'atroce n'est survenu après à Anko à cause de Orochimaru, mais qui à tué Sayako ? Et oui, Sayako ne s'était pas fait tué par les ninjas de la dernière fois, elle avait malheureusement rencontré Orochimaru dans la forêt avant de trouver Anko. Ce qui lui a coûté sa propre vie, sauf que Anko ne le savait pas._

**Fin du Flash Bask**

- Mais c'est horrible ! Orochimaru, je vais te tuer !

- Tu sais Naruto, si je suis en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à lui. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu toute seule dans cette forêt.

- ...

- Je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit, Hoshiyo.

La journée se termina de cette manière. Naruto était si triste, l'histoire de Anko l'avait beaucoup touché. Mais Sasuke était là pour le réconforter ! Dans la tente :

- Naruto ? Je t'entends pleurer, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui...snif...

- Ne mens pas avec moi, ça ne marche pas.

- ...

Naruto était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son duvet. Il regarda du côté de Sasuke, avec ses yeux gonflés et rouge tellement il avait pleuré. [Ce qu'il peut être sensible notre petit blondinet ! C'est trop trognon ! (comme sur l'un de mes Tee-shirt ! Ok, je me tait ! Vous vous en foutez de ça ! ^^') ^/^]. Il fit une petite tête trop mimi pour Sasuke, tellement qu'il en devint rouge. Et puis, par surprise, Naruto se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke en pleurant. Le ténébreux mit ses main autour du blondinet pour le serrer encore plus. Naruto ne cessait pas de pleurer. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta tellement il se sentait bien dans les bras de son coéquipier, qui lui n'en revenait pas que Naruto l'ai enlacé. Puis les deux « tourtereaux » s'endormirent ensemble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au réveil, lorsque Naruto se réveilla, Sasuke dormait toujours. Il se disait qu'il devrait aller dans son duvet, mais il ne le fait pourtant pas. Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne voulait pas bouger.

_Je pense qu'il faudrait que je retourne dans mon duvet, mais je suis si bien ici ! Surtout que je pourrais le réveiller. Oh, il est trop mignon avec sa petite bouille de dormeur ! ^/^...Faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui..._

- Bien dormi Uzuratonkachi !

- Ah ! Tu...tu es réveillé !

- Bah oui, baka !

- Ne me traites pas de baka, baka !

- T'es trop mignon quand tu t'énerve !

- M..mais..ha..je..euh...! o/o

- Et aussi quand tu bafouilles !

- .../..pourquoi tu dis ce genre de truc !

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- O/O

Sasuke regardait Naruto intensément. Il lui déplaçait ses mèches sur le visage en le caressant en même temps. Naruto rougissait beaucoup, énormément même ! Le ténébreux se rapprochait du visage rouge de Naruto en mettant sa main derrière la nuque bronzée. On pouvait entendre les battements rapides du cœur de Naruto. Et celui de Sasuke s'affolait aussi. Mais la fermeture éclair de la tente descendit brusquement et une tête rose apparut.

- DEBOUT LES GENS !

Naruto avait eu juste le temps de se séparer de Sasuke pour tomber entre les deux matelas. Sasuke avait le visage crispé et Naruto le visage tout rouge.

- Euh...désolé ! Je reviendrais plus tard !

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Bah, en vous voyant...

- Mais non ! Je suis tomber au milieu pendant mon sommeil et Sasuke se moquait de moi !

- Ah, d'accord. Je vous laisse quand même !

Elle referma aussi vite la fermeture éclair que lorsqu'elle l'avait ouverte. Naruto sortit juste après, laissant Sasuke tout seul. Le blondinet avait honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sakura n'avait pas du croire du tout son histoire ! Elle savait la vérité en plus ! Et Naruto n'avait pas tort ! Sakura n'était pas dupe, elle le connaissait par cœur.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà, la suite viendra plus vite. Peut-être la semaine prochaine ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je l'ai déjà écrite mais j'ai encore des fautes... BIZZ !


	11. L'heure est proche

Bonne lecture ! Je n'ai rien d'important à dire hormis le disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

Quand Naruto sortit de la tente, Sakura le regardait d'un regard signifiant qu'elle avait vu son mensonge. Et crotte, cramé ! Il l'évita et alla voir Anko qui mangeait un peu plus loin avec Kakashi.

- Bien dormi, Naruto ?

- Oui, très bien ! [repensant qu'il était dans les bras de son coéquipier]

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'hier. Je pourrais avancer sans aide.

- Tant mieux, alors !

- Oui ! ^^

Il avait enfin retrouver le sourire de l'Hoshiyo d'autrefois. Cela lui faisait chaud au coeur, si bien qu'il l'enlaça. Anko écarquilla les yeux par la surprise. Mais elle referma ses bras autour du corps de Naruto, heureuse d'être maintenant libre grâce à eux.

- Ton sourire ! Je l'ai enfin retrouvé !

- Oui ! Et je sourirais tout le temps rien que pour toi !

Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue. À ce moment Sakura, suivi de Sasuke, arrivèrent.

- Vous êtes trop mignons !

- Nnnh...**[Pff, jaloux ! XD]**

Puis ils partirent en route vers le repère de Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se sentait bizarre depuis ce matin. Ce que lui avait dit Sasuke le tourmentait. Et si Sakura n'était pas arrivé, il savait très bien ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il se posait beaucoup de questions qui tournait bien sûr autour de Sasuke. Normal. Depuis un certain temps, celui-ci agissait bizarrement. Il s'était fortement rapproché de lui. La principale question qu'il se posait était évidemment : est-ce que Sasuke l'aimait ou faisait-il cela pour s'amuser ? Tellement il réfléchissait qu'il était dorénavant à la traine.

- Naruto ! Grouilles-toi !

- Euh...oui, Sakura. J'arrive !

_Je devrait éviter de penser à ça ou sinon Sakura me bottera le cul pour que j'aille plus vite...Je suis vraiment pas doué..._

Anko se trouvait e premier rang. C'était sûr que maintenant elle était puissante. Et elle voudrait le montrer quand il seront en face d'Orochimaru. Le temps passa et le repère du serpent approchait. L'entrée était perceptible à vus d'oeil pour les ninjas. Plusieurs gardes protégeaient l'entrée. Tous s'arrêtèrent, afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Kakashi prit la parole.

- Il nous faut un plan.

- On sprinte et on butte tout ce qui bouge !

- Naruto ! Évitons les attaques de front !

Un silence fit son apparition jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse quand Anko rapporta son idée.

- Je n'ai qu'à y aller et je leur jète un genjutsu au moment où ils ne s'y attendent pas.

- Mais tu es folle ! Ils vont te massacrer avant même que tu ne sois à deux mètre d'eux !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura. Ils me croient encore leur alliée.

- Entendu, on tente le coup.

- Mais Kakashi ! C'est trop risqué.

- Tais-toi, uzuratonkachi. On suit le plan un point c'est tout.

- Teme...

Comme elle l'avait dit, Anko se dirigea seule vers l'entré où les gardes se trouvaient. Naruto stressait. Il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre de nouveau. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Peut-être de l'amitié. En tout cas, elle était comme une soeur. Mais Anko était beaucoup plus forte qu'il ne l'imaginait. Elle ne se laissera pas faire comme la dernière fois. Les minutes étaient longues pour le blondinet. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qui se passait plus loin. Jusqu'à ce que Sakura parle.

- C'est bon ! Ils sont tous à terre !

- On y va.

Les trois ninjas suivirent Kakashi de près. Ils faisaient attention au cas ou il y avait d'autres ennemis. Mais rien.

- Attendez ! N'approchez plus !

- Pourquoi ?

- Un système a été mis en place, je vais le détruire.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et l'équipe pu entrer à l'intérieur.

- Sans toi, on serait tomber dans le piège !

- Merci, Naruto.

- Anko, y'a-t-il d'autres ennemis pas loin ?

- Je ne pense pas.

Devant un immense couloir où l'on ne voyait la fin. Cela foutait les jetons mais il décidèrent d'avancer. Les minutes étaient longues pour Naruto. Il avait peur que des ennemis arriveraient devant eux . Surtout que le premier touché serait le meneur, qui était Anko, sa protégé. Ils avançaient toujours tout droit. Le couloir était long. Et toujours rien. Même pas une porte sur le côté. Soudain, Anko s'arrêta brusquement et Naruto craignait le pire.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes fait avoir.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire Anko !

- Nous avons été piegé par une sort d'illusion. Et si nous continuons, nous ne cesserons de marcher sans fin.

- Kuso !

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée...à moins que...

- A moins que quoi !

- Naruto, calmes-toi !

- C'est bon, Sakura. Ce que je sais, c'est que cette technique n'est pas simple à maitriser. Il y a souvent une faille. Il faudrait juste la trouver. Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle existe.

- Cherchons-la ! Je ne veux pas moisir ici !

- Tu sais faire cette technique ?

- Oui. Mais je suis l'une des plus expérimenté et je ne fais aucune faille.

- Cherchons-en une, quand même.

- [tout les autres] Oui, Kakashi.

Ce n'était pas facile de trouver cette soi-disante faille. Personne ne sait comment elle était. Même pas Anko. Ils s'étaient séparé et chacun était à un endroit différent des autres. La recherche s'annonçait longue. Mais Anko eut à mal de crâne suivit d'une voix dans se tête et elle reconnut facilement à qui elle appartenait.

_Ma chère Anko, je vois que tu n'es plus de notre côté. Mais je pense que vous ne trouverez jamais rien. Car ce n'est pas n'importe qui l'auteur de cette illusion. Tu devrais le savoir non ?_

Elle se retrouva à genoux, les mains sur ses oreilles.

- TAIS-TOI !

_Ah, tu viens de comprendre que tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir. Tu es désormais seule, Anko. Tout tes amis sont sortis de mon illusion. Je n'attends plus qu'une chose, c'est que tu reviennes vers moi. N'oublies pas que sans moi, tu ne serais rien. La vie de tes amis en dépendra. Hinhinhinhinhin !_

- NOOOON ! MONSTRE ! Je vais te tuer !

Mais ses maux de tête s'intensifièrent et des hurlements sortirent de sa bouche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto ne comprit rien de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il courait à la recherche d'une faille et d'un seul coup, le noir complet. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était.

- Mais...où es-ce que je suis ?

- Dans mon repère.

Il se retourna rapidement vers la provenance de la voix et rencontra des yeux de serpent. Cela ne pouvait être que Orochimaru. La colère le submergea.

- Où sont mes amis, enfoiré !

- Mais il sont tous là !

Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, tous ses équipiers étaient à terre sans connaissance. La peur l'envahit, il imagina pendant un instant s'il était le seul survivant. Non, impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être mort !

- Que leur as-tu fait !

- Ils sont juste dans mon illusion.

- Laisses-les tranquille, ou tu auras affaire à moi !

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de les tuer. Je veux juste Anko.

- Jamais !

Il s'élança vers lui, mais une voix le figea net. Ce n'était autre que celle de Sasuke.

- Naruto ! Ne fais pas ça !

- Sasuke ?

Il se retourna vers son ami. Sakura et Kakashi étaient eux aussi réveillés. Mais pas Anko. Elle était toujours immobile au sol. Il voulut s'en approcher mais lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, Orochimaru dit d'une voix amusée :

- Ne t'approches pas d'elle ou sinon elle mourra.

- Enflure !

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que plusieurs ennemis les entouraient, près à la charge. Toutes tentations seraient vouées à l'échec. Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire. Sakura s'approcha de Naruto en déposant sa main sur son épaule.

- Calmes-toi, Naruto.

- Comment être aussi calme alors que nous nous sommes fait piégé facilement ! Hoshiyo a besoin d'aide !

- Et comment veux-tu t'y prendre ! Ça grouille d'ennemis autour de nous !

- Taisez-vous ! Parler ne va pas nous sortir d'ici.

Naruto fixa Sasuke, mécontent. Mais, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Sasuke avait raison !

- Surveillez ces vermines pendant que je discute avec Anko. Elle reviendra obligatoirement vers nous, elle ne voudras surtout pas perdre ses fidèles amis ! Hinhinhin !

- Kuso ! C'est du chantage ! Elle ne pourra pas refuser !

- Naruto...

Orochimaru leur sourirent puis ferma les yeux pour retrouver Anko dans son illusion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anko pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle se réveille de ce maudit cauchemar. Ses amis étaient en danger juste par sa faute. La douleur dans son crâne ne s'était pas estompée, mais elle avait diminué. Avancer ne servirait à rien. La seule chose était de trouver une solution permettant de détruire le sort. Sauf qu'elle manquait de force pour bien réfléchir. Mais la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle connaît depuis son enfance se pointa en face d'elle.

- Ma chère Anko. As-tu réfléchie à ma proposition ?

- Vous pouvez toujours courir !

- Tu refuses alors que tes amis sont prisonnier et que mes sbires peuvent les tuer facilement, ce n'est pas très sage !

- Laissez-les tranquilles ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous !

- Ils savent trop de choses, et tu sais ce que je fais de ces personnes. A moins que tu ne décides de revenir vers moi. Hinhinhin

- Sale vipère...

- Tu ne risques rien. Pourquoi autant de vulgarité ?

- Vous appelez ça des vulgarités ? Salop ! Connard !

- …

- ça c'est des vulgarités !

- Sale gamine !

- Si vous voulez tellement que je revienne vers vous, c'est parce qu'il y a une explication, je ne me trompe ?

- Tsss !

- Je suis l'une de vos meilleurs ninjas, n'est-ce pas ? Et sans moi, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Tais-toi idiote !

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de pouvoir s'en sortir ! Elle est la seule personne à connaître beaucoup de techniques et elle était persuadée qu'une pourrait l'aider. Surtout qu'elle entendait son ancien maître devenir nerveux. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : elle avait toujours une chance de s'en sortir contre cet abominable serpent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto désespérait et il s'imaginait beaucoup trop de choses pessimistes sur Anko, comme par exemple qu'elle les lâche ou qu'elle meurt...Des gouttelettes de sueur se formèrent sur son front et dégoulinèrent sur tout son visage.

- Naruto, ça va ?

- Non...J'ai peur pour Hoshiyo...

- Uzuratonkachi, tu sous-entends qu'elle ne sait pas se débrouiller ?

- NON ! C'est juste que...c'est quand même Orochimaru en face d'elle...

- Hnn...Je crois en elle, moi. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Wouah, pour une fois que Sasuke ne disait pas du mal de Anko ! Et Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les rôles avaient inversés. Impossible ! Anko est une personnes en qui il croyait vraiment alors pourquoi ? Non, c'est Sauske qui a un problème. Quand Naruto regarda la jeune konoichi de son équipe, son regard n'était pas rassuré. Et Kakashi, lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal. Comme s'il était malade. Et Naruto avait raison. Au moment où il pensa à ça, Kakashi s'effondra par terre.

- Kakashi !

Le début du massacre était en train de commencer...

A suivre

* * *

Reviews ? La suite arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine ! Si je n'oublie pas...^^'


	12. Une fin heureuse ?

Voilà la suite.

Je tiens à prévenir que lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'étais énervé car j'arrivais pas à avoir de l'inspiration pour celle-ci. Donc,, en gros, je voulais faire en sorte de la finir le plus vite possible. Et je pense que vous allez le remarquer car ça fait très bouclé. Désolé si vous n'azllez pas aimer...=/

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- QUI A FAIT ÇA !

- Du calme Naruto. Ça n'arrangera rien de crier dans tous les sens.

- Mais, Sakura ? Regardes ce qu'ils ont fait à Kakashi !

- Sasuke, éloignes Naruto de Kakashi. Sinon il n'arrêtera pas de gueuler.

- Hnn...

Il le prit par le bras. Le blond était tellement furax que ses yeux virèrent de plus en plus au rouge. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme. Il se débattit pour pulvériser tous le monde autour de lui. Mais Sasuke tenait bon. Il n'allait pas lâcher facilement. Ayant marre du blond qui bougeait dans tous les sens, il lui envoya son poing en plein visage. Le blond fut expulsé par terre.

- TU VAS TE CALMER, OUI !

- …

- C'est pas comme ça que tout va s'arranger ! Alors gardes ta fureur en toi, baka !

Même si Sasuke ne le montrait pas, il était dans le même état que son coéquipier. Voir son sensei à moitié mort ne l'arrangeait pas. Il voulait à tout pris détruire cette vipère, se venger de sa défaite de la dernière fois. Le temps passait lentement et Naruto s'était enfin calmé. Sasuke le guettait, observant le moindre geste de celui-ci. Sakura faisait son possible pour sauver leur sensei, mais il fallait à tout pris le ramener à Konoha. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, sa seule chance était Tsunade. Mais comment faire ? Il fallait absolument que Anko réussisse à s'en sortir pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

- Sakura, comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Il faut absolument rentrer. Tsunade pourra le sauver.

Malheureusement, après avoir répondu à Naruto, elle commença à voir mal. Le blond s'en aperçut et courut vers elle. Sasuke ne l'empêcha pas et vint à son tour.

- Je...je crois...que nous sommes...tous touchés...par...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Mais Sasuke et Naruto avaient tout de même compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Ils allaient être touché par ce poison dans peu de temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Anko cherchait toujours la seule chance qu'elle avait. Et elle finit par trouver une technique qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, contrairement à ce serpent qui n'arrivait pas à la manipuler correctement. Elle débuta les signes permettant sa réalisation. Cela mettra du temps avant de pouvoir l'utiliser mais Orochimaru ne pourra rien contre ça.

- Tu vas crever, sale vipère !

- Que fait-tu ? Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas !

Malheureusement pour elle, il attaqua et elle dut se défendre, et donc arrêter la technique. Il fallait qu'elle le bloque. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne cessèrent de s'attaquer mutuellement. Mais Anko réussit à l'immobiliser.

- Je suis plus forte que toi, tu ne peux plus rien.

- Misérable, je me vengerais !

- Et bien, on verra !

Elle utilisa la technique et une multitude de serpents remplaça son corps pour dévorer son ancien maître. Oui, maintenant c'était la fin.

- Tu oublie une chose. Cette technique aura un effet sur toi ! Hinhinhinhin !

- _Tu mourra de toute façon. C'est tout ce qu'il faut._

Et les serpents se jetèrent sur lui et l'ère d'Orochimaru toucha à sa fin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le stress grandissait de plus en plus en Naruto. Il était désormais le seul debout. Sasuke eut le même sort que ses coéquipiers, devant les yeux de Naruto qui avait crié de toutes ses forces son prénom. Mais lorsqu'il vit du sang apparaître sur Orochimaru, une lueur d'espoir s'empara de lui. Oui, Anko avait sûrement réussi. La vipère retrouva ses esprits et essaya tant bien que mal de se lever.

- Cette misérable...elle m'a eut...

Puis il s'effondra à terre, inerte. Ses sbires qui se trouvaient autour des l'équipe 7 avaient foutu le camp, enfin essayer car une mauvaise surprise les avait attendu à l'entrée du QG. Gaara était là, avec Temari et Kankuro. Ils les avaient détecté grâce à l'une des techniques du manipulateur de sable. Celui-ci, avait reconnu le chakra de ses amis à partir du sable dans le sol.

Anko se réveilla, mal en point. Naruto se jeta sur elle.

- Anko ! J'ai eut tellement peur pour toi !

- Na...Naruto...

- Je suis là, je vais te sortir de là.

- Non...

- Hein ?

- Je suis condamné...

- Non...c'est pas possible...NON ! Je vais te sauver !

Mais quelque chose clochait. Oui, et c'était important. Il était le seul encore en forme pour rentrer à Konoha. Mais sa vue devint flou. Il commençait à avoir le vertige. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas porter tout le monde jusqu'au village. Le poison commençait à faire effet en lui. Malédiction. Ils allaient tous mourir ici. Il s'effondra à terre, la vision de plus en plus trouble. Il entendit des voix qu'il ne comprenait pas. Une tête aux cheveux rouges se trouvait au dessus de lui. Il ne savait qui c'était mais il était soulagé, il n'allait en fin de compte pas mourir. Puis il perdit connaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La famille No Sabaku avait ramené tout le monde. Ils avaient tous été emmené en urgence. Tsunade s'en occupa et les sauva du poison. Mais il y a avait un hic. Anko... Gaara passait rendre visite tous les jours à l'équipe entière. Enfin, surtout Sakura. Il avait un faible pour elle mais elle ne le savait pas. Et le fait de penser qu'elle aurait pu mourir sans avoir pu le lui dire le détermina à l'avouer dès qu'elle sera en forme. Sakura fut la première à se réveiller de tous. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentré.

- Je suis..à Konoha ?

- Oui.

- Gaara ?

- Cela fait une semaine que tu dormais.

- Kakashi ! Il va bien ?

- Oui, tout le monde va bien. Enfin à peu près...

- Comment ça ?

- Reposes-toi. Tu le sauras quand il le faudra.

- Mais, et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Temari, Kankuro et moi vous avons ramené.

- Tu es là, depuis...?

- Oui. Je ne pouvais rester loin de toi alors que tu n'étais toujours pas réveillée.

Le rouquin caressa doucement la joue de la jeune konoichi. Étant assis sur le lit, son regard se trouvait face au sien. La rose se mit à rougir. Elle trouvait que Gaara était un peu trop proche d'elle et elle n'arriva plus à le regarder dans les yeux tellement elle était troublée.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi...

- Tu devrais rentrer t'occuper de Suna...

- Non, je veux rester avec toi pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime plus que tout.

- o/o

Il posa son front sur le sien, l'obligeant à le regarder dans le blanc de ses yeux. Celle-ci remarqua toute la douceur, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait à travers ce doux regard. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Le baiser était doux. Il démontrait tout l'amour que Gaara avait. Et elle en était subjuguée. Heureuse, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci et se regardèrent dans les yeux après la fin du baiser.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un être blond était installé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il dormait depuis longtemps, laissant un silence inquiétant autour de lui. Sasuke se trouvait dans le lit voisin, admirant son visage endormi. Il semblait heureux. Non, il l'était certainement ! Surtout au moment de son réveil, comprenant que tout était terminé et que Naruto était sain et sauf. Il ne restait plus qu'a ce qu'il se réveille. Mais ça, c'était autre chose. Après un instant de réflexion, le ténébreux décida de se lever et de s'allonger à côté du blondinet. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le paresseux se réveilla. Il le prit dans ses bras en humant son odeur dans son cou. Ce qu'il sentait bon ! Ses jambes s'entremêlèrent avec les siennes. Il frissonnait dès que leurs peaux étaient en contact. C'était tellement doux et léger qu'il se rapprocha de Naruto pour plus de contact. Mais celui-ci ouvrit un oeil, semi-réveillé.

- Sa...sasuke...

- Mmh...?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...dans mon lit ?

- J'avais envie, c'est tout.

- Quelqu'un peut nous voir. Retourne dans ton lit !

C'est bon, il était totalement réveillé.

- J'aime te sentir près de moi.

- Pervers !

- Je n'en suis pas un. Je n'ai jamais pensé à quelque chose de non catholique. Mais toi...

- Urusai ! C'est toi, pas moi !

- Mmh, mais bien sûr.

- [rougit]...

Naruto se mit a bouger dans tous les sens, essayant de sortir de l'emprise du brun. Mais cela ne faisait qu'exciter le brun qui resserrait encore plus le corps caramel vers lui.

- Tu devrais arrêter de gesticuler, ça m'excite.

- Mais ça va pas de dire ce genre de chose comme ça !

- Je t'aime...

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, gobant sa peau pour la suçoter. Les traces seront très visible, même trop pour être franc. Mais cela ne l'importait peu, car la seule chose qui avait choqué sa petite cervelle n'était autre que sa déclaration. Il l'aimait ? Vous pouviez imaginer dans quel état il pouvait se trouver. Heureux, oui il l'était. Son amoureux secret l'aimait alors il ne pouvait être que joyeux, content.

- Moi aussi...

Il regarda le blondinet sensuellement, qui en rougissais. Il se mit à sourire, moqueur. Non mais, il n'y avait pas un seul moment sans qu'il nargue ou se moque de Naruto, il en avait trop marre. Celui-ci le repoussa, prenant son air boudeur. Mais sa force, comparé à la sienne, était bien plus grande. Il fut facilement coincé dans son emprise, pris en sandwich entre lui et le lit. Il parcourra sa nuque de sa langue, l'obligeant à gémir sous cette douceur. Ce qu'il était doué ! Ses mains se baladèrent partout, jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses. Un bouffée de chaleur s'immisça en Naruto. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Il ne saura jamais car on toqua à la porte. Le poids de Sasuke disparut, Naruto en fut déçu. Il avait dû retourner dans son lit à une vitesse grand V, évitant ainsi que la personne ne les trouve dans une position assez ambiguë. C'était Tsunade, accompagné de Shizune.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, mamie !

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- Dîtes, Kakashi et les autres vont bien ?

- Oui, Sakura s'est réveillé. Kakashi est toujours dans un profond sommeil.

Shizune s'était avancé vers le lit du blondinet, souriante. Mais Naruto remarqua malgré ce sourire une inquiétude et une déception. Cela ne sentait pas bon. Il avait peur de ce qu'elles allaient annoncer, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sûrement une mauvaise nouvelle. Il dévia son regard vers le ténébreux, qui avait certainement remarqué la tension palpable depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées.

- Mais il y a un petit imprévu.

- Naruto, ça concerne Anko.

Tsunade avait pris son air sérieux. Tout le corps de Naruto frissonna sous cette nouvelle. Ses yeux étaient même près à pleurer. Il craignait le pire. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit morte ? Shizune en disait long sur son état. Rien que son regard montrait qu'elle n'était pas dans un état normal, mais elle était toujours en vie. Enfin, il l'espérait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son drap. Tout allait bien quand elles n'étaient pas là. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on lui gâche son bonheur ? Sasuke lui envoya un regard plein de compassion. Il était près à venir le rejoindre pour le rassurer.

- Nous avons remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas les même symptômes que vous.

- C'est normal, elle n'était pas avec nous.

La voix de Sasuke résonna dans la salle. Naruto n'avait plus la force d'émettre le moindre son dans sa gorge. Il laissa le brun parler à sa place, étant sûr que sa voix se briserait s'il essayait.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle était piégé dans un monde crée par Orochimaru.

- C'est pour cela...

- De quoi ?

- Elle a utilisé une technique interdite. Et celle-ci avait une contrainte.

Shizune s'assit à côté de Naruto, lui prenant sa main. Cela signalait que la suite allait être douloureux à entendre. La ninja médecin sentait à travers la main se Naruto des tremblements. Il anticipait déjà la nouvelle. C'est alors que Tsunade prononça la phrase qui contracta le coeur de Naruto à son maximum, l'obligeant à se retenir de crier de douleur et de tristesse.

- Anko est dans un état critique, elle ne risque pas de survivre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Bon, et bien je dirais seulement que j'ai déjà écris toute la fini donc, je vais poster tous les autres chapitre assez rapidement. Seulement si je n'oublie pas !

Reviews ?


	13. Tracas et inquiétude

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma toute première fiction SasuNaru.

Je n'ai rien à dire hormis qu'il y a un mini lemon (?). Des personnes m'ont dit que c'était plus un lime mais pour moi, non. Il n'est juste pas très détaillé. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture à tous ! X)

* * *

Un Sentiment Partagé

_Chapitre 13 : Tracas et inquiétude _

Naruto avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Et pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Il réussit en plus à faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il inspira avant et demanda difficilement.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer.

Elle ne voulait pas aller dans les détails mais la déception visible de Naruto l'incita, l'obligea même, à devoir tout lui expliquer. Il avait bien le droit de savoir. C'était quand même une personne importante à ses yeux. Tsunade inspira longuement et commença son discours.

- Cette technique interdite existe depuis très longtemps et pourtant très peu de gens réussissent à la produire. Pour moi, c'est une première. Mais celle-ci est … comment dire, très dangereuse pour l'adversaire comme pour le créateur. Elle n'est utilisable que deux fois.

- Comment ça ?

- Cette technique à un effet nocif sur la circulation du chakra.

- Mais on en meurt pas !

- Malheureusement elle attaque aussi celle du sang dans la totalité des cas.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûr si peu de ninjas l'ont réussi ?

- Naruto...

- Dîtes-moi qu'il y une chance, même si elle est infime, de la sauver !

Tsunade ne répondit pas. Les paroles de Naruto l'avaient déboussolées. Oui, comment pouvait-on être certain que tout le monde meurt d'une technique quasiment inconnue ? Il y avait une éventuelle possibilité, mais elle était très risquée. Naruto lui cria de tout faire, il voulait tout essayer, tout faire pour la retrouver, la revoir lui sourire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Shizune tenta de lui dire les risques mais Naruto l'en empêcha ne voulant rien savoir. Son désespoir ne devait pas grandir encore, cela lui faisait déjà assez souffrir. Alors s'il pouvait ne rien savoir des problèmes possibles, cela le soulagera un peu. Les deux ninjas médecins s'en allèrent, c'était à ce moment que Sasuke décida de rejoindre Naruto. Il s'allongea à côté du blond en le prenant dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire, et se rapprocha du corps du ténébreux, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur. Ils finirent par s'endormir, Naruto étant le premier. La nouvelle les avaient quelques peu choquée.

Sakura apprit cette nouvelle peu de temps après ses coéquipiers. Elle décida même de leur rendre visite, malgré ses faiblesses. Gaara était rentré à Suna sous les supplications de la rose. Lorsqu'elle entra sous la permission de ses amis, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé du lit de Naruto.

- Naruto...

- Sakura ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et vous ?

- ça pourrait allez mieux. Naruto est un peu chamboulé.

- Je le comprends, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle.

La jeune konoichi s'assit dans le lit de Naruto. Elle les regarda avec tendresse, elle savait qu'il se passait des choses entre eux mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé les retrouver comme ça en public. Elle sourit et Naruto, dans les bras du ténébreux, pivota vers elle.

- Tu veux venir ?

- Quoi ? Avec vous ?

- Oui.

Sasuke ne refusa pas. Et Sakura s'invita donc dans le lit. Les deux garçons leur firent une place entre eux et s'enlacèrent ensemble. Ils avaient bien besoin de ça en ce moment car leur moral était au point mort, même celui de Sasuke. Un câlin général les apaisait, si bien qu'ils restèrent comme cela toute la journée. Personne ne réussit à les décoller, même quand ils somnolaient. C'était dans ces instants que l'on pouvait vraiment parler d'une équipe incassable et inséparable. Les journées s'écoulaient et les trois ninjas ne reçurent toujours pas de nouvelle concernant Hoshiyo. Naruto désespérait, mais heureusement que Sasuke était là pour le rassurer. Tsunade ordonna au bout d'une semaine qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir de cette chambre blanche. Et elle avait raison, ils allaient mourir s'ils restaient encore une semaine dedans, la pression grandissant tous les jours.

- Sakura, tu vas reprendre ton travail en tant que médecin. Cela te changera les idées.

- Oui, sensei.

- Et vous, vous avez intérêt à décompresser, vous êtes des boules à nerf !

- Comment avance l'opération ?

- Nous n'avons toujours pas commencé, nous devons être sûr de tout.

- Mais elle risque de mourir si vous n'agissez pas vite !

- Naruto...Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

Malgré les réclamations du blondinet, Sasuke et Sakura le firent sortir de force de l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'il se change les esprits. Et Sasuke fera en sorte qu'il oublie Hoshiyo le temps que l'opération se fasse. Mais ce n'était pas gagné. Il rentrèrent dans la demeure Uchiha, le ténébreux ayant en quelque sorte obligé son blond. C'était avec une mine des plus dépitées que Naruto s'avachit dans le canapé du salon. Sasuke le rejoignit et soupirant puis le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

- T'en a pas marre de tirer la tronche ?

- Laisses-moi tranquille.

- Oublie-la un peu ! Je commence à être jaloux.

- N'importe quoi. C'est toi que j'aime, pas elle.

- Alors prouves-le moi.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous le choc. Que voulait-il ? Lui prouver son amour, mais comment ? Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait tellement petit à côté de Sasuke qu'il n'osait faire quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi ?

- Embrasses-moi.

Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sasuke dévoilait ses sentiments comme ça. Et puis, pourquoi réagir de cette manière ? Il l'aimait alors l'embrasser ne devait pas être si surprenant. C'était peut-être la situation qu'il trouvait étrange. Il décida de s'approcher lentement et nerveusement. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regardant intensément. Naruto n'avançait pas assez vite pour le brun, mais il ne fit rien et attendit. Leur souffle étaient proche et les derniers millimètres furent dépassés par le blond, les joues rosies. Leurs bouches se touchèrent enfin et Sasuke prit le dessus. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son blond et approfondit le baiser. Celui-ci se laissait faire, complètement envouté par son désir. Ses lèvres bougeaient et suivaient celles du brun, leurs langues se mêlèrent et la chaleur de leurs corps grandissaient de plus en plus sous le coup de l'excitation. Sasuke serrait de plus en plus Naruto, faisant frissonner leurs corps. Il voulait bien plus.

- Naruto...

- Nnh..Sasuke...

Les bras pâles passèrent en dessous les cuisses du blond pour le porter avec lui. Naruto enroula ses jambes autour des hanches fines de Sasuke et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce qu'il était bien dans les bras de son brun. Naruto allait enfin réaliser son fantasme qu'il avait depuis pas mal de temps. Sasuke l'embrassa dans le cou, le mordant et le marquant quand il s'arrêtait pour le plaquer sur les murs. Naruto en gémissait de plaisir et s'impatientait pour la suite, le voulant ardemment. Bien sûr, Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et le jeta dans son lit pour ensuite se placer au dessus et le manger des yeux. Naruto en rougit et détourna le regard au fond de la chambre. Son brun en profita pour les désaper et s'allongea de tout son long en se frottant langoureusement, faisant gémir son homme au passage. L'envie des lèvres tannées lui reprit et sa langue vint retrouver l'antre buccal de Naruto. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus attendre mais se crispa quand son bien-aimé le prépara. Le plaisir finit pas prendre le dessus sur la douleur et il commença des mouvements de va-et-viens de plus e plus pressant.

- Sasu...j'en peux plus...

- Hnn...

- Viens...

Sasuke exécuta la demande de son blond. Il écarta ses jambes et le pénétra lentement. La crispation du visage du blond lui indiqua la douleur qu'il devait ressentir et attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Après un moment celui-ci bougea et Sasuke put se déhancher. Naruto se fit emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations, gémissant aux plaisirs que lui procurait le brun. Il ne pensait qu'à Sasuke, qu'à son désir et son plaisir, qu'à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet être au-dessus de lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et Sasuke augmenta la cadence, le faisant toucher ce point si sensible chez les hommes. Naruto n'en pouvait plus et gémissait de plus en plus fort sous le regard affamé du brun qui n'arrêtait pas son coups de rein. Le plaisir était à son maximum et Naruto finit par tout relâcher sous un orgasme des plus dévastateurs, le laissant pantelant tandis que Sasuke le remplissait de l'intérieur. Essoufflé, il sortit de son amant et s'allongea à côté de lui en le prenant dans les bras.

- Je t'aime..

- Moi aussi Sas'ke...

Et ils s'endormirent, bercé par le battement de coeur et le souffle devenu régulier de l'autre. Le lendemain fut un réveil des plus attendrissants que Naruto n'avait jamais eu. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut certes une certaine douleur au niveau des reins mais cela en valait la peine. Et puis se réveiller au côté de son brun était si plaisant. Surtout que celui-ci dormait toujours. Naruto s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Des onyx hypnotisant firent leur apparition et Naruto en fut submergé. Que c'était bon un réveil comme ça !

- Bonjour Sasu.

- B'jour.

Le réveillé prit son blond dans les bras et l'embrassa dans sa nuque en savourant sa fragrance. Naruto soupira de bonheur. Même sous la douleur, il était heureux (Non il n'est pas masochiste !). Ils se levèrent donc, après pleins de poutous et de calinous bien sûr, et prirent le petit déjeuner. Mais ce fut pendant le repas que Naruto se remit en tête toutes ses inquiétudes et finit par soupirer. Sasuke s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

- Naruto.

- Mmh ?

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu l'oublies.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit de honte.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Peut-être. Mais je veux que tu sois heureux.

- Mais je le suis !

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il te manque pour ne penser à rien sauf au moment présent pour l'instant.

- Je sais pas. C'est quand je réfléchis que je pense à Hoshiyo.

- Alors hier soir, tu n'y as pas pensé ?

- Non.

- Ok.

Il se leva et rejoignit Naruto pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Celui-ci se laissa faire, une certaine envie prenant place dans son bas-ventre. Sasuke s'assit sur ses genoux et le provoqua du regard. Naruto ne comprit pas ce changement brutal. Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux et vu la manière dont il se déhanchait sur lui, cela présageait rien de bon. Après leur baiser, il poussa son brun et le fixa d'un regard d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais te faire l'amour.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne pensera ainsi qu'à ton désir pour moi.

Il continua son exploration du corps bronzé, léchant toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il découvrait. Mais Naruto n'était pas de cet avis et le repoussa une nouvelle fois, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! J'ai encore mal, tu m'as tué. Alors non !

- Hnn...

Il commença à le regarder méchamment et se releva pour s'asseoir négligemment dans le canapé du salon. Naruto se sentit coupable et décida d'aller s'expliquer avec son petit-ami. Il s'assit à côté de lui et commença à caresser son bras mais, buté comme il est, Sasuke s'éloigna d'un mètre en croisant les bras. C'était bon, il faisait son caca nerveux !

- Sasuke...

- Laisses-moi.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la gueule pour ça ?

- …

- J'y crois pas...

Il soupira et se leva pour se mettre en face de son homme buté puis le fixa dans le blanc de ses yeux. Sasuke évita son regard et dévia le sien au loin. C'est chiant tout de même d'avoir une copain aussi buté que ça. Alors il s'avança lentement vers Sasuke et prit sa mine toute mignonne qui va sûrement faire craquer son ténébreux. Celui-ci pour l'instant de bougea pas, mais ce n'était que question de temps. Il se colla au corps pâle, et leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Sasu...C'était très bon hier...alors arrêtes de faire la tête.

- Hnn...

- Tu peux bien me faire oublier autrement.

Le blond avait des étincelles dans les yeux et quand Sasuke décida de l'admirer, il craqua pour sa belle gueule d'ange. Naruto l'embrassa tendrement et Sasuke y participa fougueusement. Il était peut-être temps de se lever car sinon Sasuke n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter. Ce fut pour cela que Naruto se sépara de son petit-ami, et le prit par la main et souriant.

- Et si on sortait prendre l'air ?

- Hnn.

Ils passèrent donc la journée dans les rues de Konoha à s'amuser comme des fous, enfin plutôt Naruto car Sasuke ne laissait jamais ses sentiments ressortir. Quel glaçon ! Il rencontrèrent plusieurs amis et se tapèrent la causette avec. Étonnamment, presque tout le monde savait pour leur rapprochement. Même si personne ne leur disait ouvertement, Sasuke avait remarqué les coup d'œils étranges sur eux deux. C'est pas croyable comment ils s'étaient fait cramé si facilement !

Pendant plusieurs jours, Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal à faire sourire son blond avec plusieurs techniques, dont les bisous et les calinous ou les sorties, il avait même réussi avec des films le soir. Tout allait bien, Naruto n'y pensait presque plus, du moins pas devant Sasuke ou sinon celui-ci gueulerait. Mais tout avait une fin, et à un moment la situation dans laquelle ils étaient allait remonter à la surface. On sonna à la porte, les deux tourtereaux se demandèrent qui cela pouvaient bien être. Une soudaine élévation cardiaque le prirent quand il virent la jeune konoichi au pas de la porte. C'était Sakura. Elle était essoufflée et essayait de reprendre au mieux sa respiration pour leur apprendre la nouvelle, qui pouvait tout autant être bonne que mauvaise.

- Tsunade nous demande ! L'opération est terminée.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre maintenant. Il est tout fait et il ne reste plus qu'a l'envoyer. Mais je ne le posterais que la semaine prochaine. Enfin, c'est dans pas longtemps tout de même. =)

Bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent !

YuMe


	14. La vie n'est pas toujours rose

Et voici le tout dernier chapitre de ma première fiction SasuNaru. Bon, ça fait tout de même bizarre mais je suis contente car j'avais beaucoup de mal à la finir. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et merci à ceux qui me lisent et aux reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Un Sentiment Partagé

_Chapitre 14 :_ _La vie n'est pas toujours rose_

- Quoi ?

Sasuke resta ébahi par la déclaration de Sakura si bien qu'il cria sa stupéfaction. Contrairement à lui, Naruto resta figé sur place, redoutant la nouvelle qu'ils allèrent connaître à l'hôpital. Sakura était tendue elle aussi et elle ne cachait en rien l'inquiétude grandissante en elle. Ce fut sans un autre mot prononcé qu'ils se rendirent à l'endroit le plus redouté pour le blond. Le beau temps n'était pas au rendez-cous et il risquait de pleuvoir d'un instant à l'autre. Les trois shinobis couraient vers l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvait Tsunade. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, chacun pensant fortement et redoutant certaines choses. Sasuke priait pour que Anko soit saine et sauf, ne voulant pas connaître l'immense chagrin que Naruto éprouverait. Sakura, quant à elle, ne voulait pas connaître le désespoir à travers le deux bishonens si la pire nouvelle arriverait. Pour Naruto, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux. La peur au ventre, il courrait dans les rues de Konoha, espérant du fond de son cœur qu'Hoshiyo lui sourirait lorsqu'il la verra. Des larmes s'échappèrent déjà, imaginant le pire scénario possible. Le brun était à côté de lui et le remarqua. Il lui prit la main et la caressa d'un doigt pour le réconforter. Ce fut le souffle manquant à tous les trois qu'il posèrent leurs pieds devant les portes de l'hôpital du village.

- On est arrivé.

La pluie commença soudainement à tomber et le visage du blondinet se crispa devant cet événement. Son petit-ami se rapprocha de lui, sentant à travers la main un frisson d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il pleut.

- …

Il le regarda, essayant de comprendre le problème.

- C'est mauvais signe. Ça présage rien de bon.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Naruto ! Je suis sûr que tout va bien.

Sakura s'était posé devant lui, souriante bien que cela sonnait faux devant toute la tension qu'elle endurait. Mais son intervention détendit le blond qui décida d'entrer. Les autres le suivirent et lentement il montèrent les étages, se rapprochant inexorablement de Tsunade et de Anko. Durant pas mal de temps l'équipe sept déambulait dans les couloirs, Naruto ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à marcher normalement à cause de sa peur. L'anxiété les gagna et Sasuke frissonnait d'avance. À un certain moment, la rose put entrapercevoir à travers les fenêtres que la pluie avait cessé. Elle se tourna vers son acolyte et lui affirma :

- Il ne pleut plus. Tu vois, tout va bien. Ce n'était que passager.

- J'espère que tu as raison...

Shizune fit son apparition devant eux et elle commença à parler, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion, les conduisant à une conclusion peu fameuse de l'état de Anko.

- Nous vous attendions. Suivez-moi.

Personne n'osait demander quoi que ce soit sur l'opération bien que cela les démangeait tous les trois. Il arrivèrent dans une chambre, où Tsunade se trouvait. Aucun lit ne trônait dans cette pièce, accélérant les battements de cœur du blond. Elle se retourna pour être face à eux et s'exprima d'une voix sans émotion.

- Je vous attendais.

- Alors ?

- Ne faîtes ces têtes d'enterrement, Anko est en vie !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Elle va bien, enfin...

Elle dévia le regard. Une montée d'adrénaline envahit le corps du blond, et l'effraya. Que s'était-il passé ? Après de longues minutes interminables, Tsunade reprit.

- Cette opération comportait des risques, plus ou moins grave. Et nous n'avons pas pu tous les éviter.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

- Je vous avais expliqué que cette technique touchait la circulation du chakra et du sang. Nous l'avons sauvé mais qu'en partie. Seule la circulation du sang marche de nouveau.

- Cela veut dire quoi !

- Elle ne pourra plus jamais utiliser le moindre chakra. Il restera à jamais à l'intérieur d'elle sans pouvoir l'utiliser ou le faire sortir.

- Elle est réveillée ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Elle ne sait donc pas.

Elle ne répondit pas mais Naruto comprit son approbation. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre de la jeune konoichi, Tsunade s'étant retiré vers son bureau, Sakura remarqua que le blond semblait triste. Il était vrai qu'elle tomberait de haut quand elle apprendra la nouvelle. Que pourra-t-elle faire ? Elle n'avait plus la capacité d'être une ninja. Et Naruto en avait conscience si bien qu'il se mettait à sa place et eut pitié d'elle.

- Naruto, le plus important, c'est qu'elle soit en vie.

- Mais Sakura, c'est comme si on allait lui apprendre qu'elle n'avait plus la possibilité de bouger le moindre de ses membre !

- Naru...ce serait bien pire.

Son brun le prit dans ses bras en le serra le plus à son buste. Le porteur d'azur pouvait sentir la délicieuse fragrance du brun autour de lui. Oui, ce serait bien pire...Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour elle. Si on lui disait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être ninja, il savait qu'il souffrirait toute sa vie. Il verrait son rêve tomber en lambeau. Oui, ce serait bien pire mais on en souffrait aussi. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de son brun, qui lui caressa la tête. C'était si apaisant qu'il se calma. Sasuke en profita pour l'embrasser chastement. Comme réponse, Naruto le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible.

- Je t'aime...

- Sasuke...

Pendant plusieurs journées, Naruto veilla sur Anko. Il ne voulait plus la perdre des yeux. Il voulait être la personne qu'elle verrait à son réveil. Et surtout, il voulait lui déclarer la mauvaise nouvelle parce qu'il savait qu'il était la seule personne qui avait au mieux le rôle. Sasuke, pendant ce temps, faisait des missions avec Sakura. Et quand ils revenaient le soir, leur direction était toujours l'hôpital.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Naruto dormait lorsque Anko ouvrit les yeux. Elle l'admira donc et se demanda si elle était en vie ou au paradis au début. Mais ceci était impossible. Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle en fut certaine quand Naruto se réveilla et lui sauta dans ses bras pour lui dire que Tsunade était vraiment la meilleure.

- Naruto, tu étais là tout le temps ?

- Oui, mais c'est normal. Je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner de toi sans savoir si tu te réveillerais un jour. Enfin, j'étais sûr que tu te réveillerais et je voulais être le premier que tu vois.

- C'est gentil. Mais où sont les autres ?

- En mission.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Hoshiyo. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- …

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu ne pourras plus être ninja. Ton chakra est scellé à jamais.

Il lui prit ses mains tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux en prononçant très lentement ce qu'il venait de dire. Anko ne put échapper ses larmes bien qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer pour cela car elle était en vie. Elle se sentait misérable de montrer ses sentiments comme ça en face de Naruto. Un ninja devait garder tout pour lui et pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas. Même si elle n'était plus ninja, elle n'oubliera jamais toutes ses techniques qu'elle aurait voulu apprendre à Naruto et Sasuke, sans oublier Sakura. Mais ce n'était plus possible désormais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Naruto, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le mieux est que je sois en vie.

- Mais...

- Je sais, ce ne sera pas facile à digérer mais je vais y arriver.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi...

- Sois heureux avec Sasuke et deviens Hokage. Cela me suffira.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Oui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se lâcha en pleurant à chaude larmes. Naruto comprit qu'elle faisait en sorte de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il avait décidé qu'il la rendrait heureuse autrement qu'avec des missions et des techniques. Sasuke avait été du même avis. Elle devait sourire et montrer au monde qu'elle vivait heureuse malgré son incapacité de manier son chakra. Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard. Leur expression était si peu naturelle pour les deux que Naruto et Anko se mirent à rire. Ceci vexa au plus haut point le brun qui bouda. Mais Naruto le cajola amoureusement devant les autres qui en rougissaient. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Naruto faisait ce genre de chose !

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Naruto te l'a dis, je pense.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, je peux vivre sans.

- Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si on me disait que je ne pourrais plus être ninja médecin alors je te souhaite bonne chance.

- Merci, mais je vous ai vous et cela me suffira à mon bonheur.

Elle sourit et malgré les larmes encore fraiches sur ses joues, on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité. Les deux tourtereaux se tournèrent vers elle et Anko écarta les bras tout en leur demandant de venir lui faire un gros calin. Ceci fut executé dans les secondes qui suivirent et Anko eut droit à un bisou sur ses joues de la part des garçons. Sakura se contenta de lui en faire un sur le nez. Et ils se mirent à rire tous en coeur malgré la terrible nouvelle qui tramait sur Anko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours s'étaient écoulées et Anko vivait pleinement sa vie de femme au foyer. Elle habitait seule mais une certaine affinité s'était faite avec Kakashi. Celle-ci avait flashé sur le sensei de ses amis. Cela avait fait rire toute l'équipe sept, hormis Kakashi bien sûr. Cette journée là, elle avait demandé de le voir et il avait accepté. Naruto était contente pour elle et Sakura la rendait belle pour faire fondre leur sensei.

- Je suis stressée.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il va juste t'embrasser et faire plein de trucs cochons quand il te verra.

- Quoi ?

- Eh, Naruto ! Tu vas l'effrayer ! Ne l'écoutes pas, même s'il est un peu pervers sur les bords il ne te sautera pas dessus dès le premier regard.

- Merci, Sakura mais je ne suis pas rassuré.

La journée se passa trop lentement pour les trois ninjas de l'équipe sept. ils voulaient tous savoir comment ça s'était passé pour leur protégée, car c'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient Anko. Ils ne revirent la jeune konoichi que dans la soirée et son expression décrivait exactement que tout s'était bien passée. Elle s'assit et soupira de bonheur.

- Je n'ai jamais passé une si belle journée.

- Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu sois si heureuse.

- Tss, c'est un secret.

Elle sourit et se sauva de la demeure Uchiha où Naruto habitait désormais. Sakura rentra chez elle et on apprit une semaine plus tard que Anko et Kakashi roucoulaient ensemble chez le pervers. Cela fit bien rire tout le village et quand Naruto revit Anko sur le chemin, il la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant s'il était aussi collant et pervers que Sasuke. Elle ne répondit pas mais devint rouge pivoine. Naruto en rigola et il alla retrouver son bien aimé. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Anko vivait désormais chez Kakashi où ils vécurent ensemble mais jamais au grand jamais leur couple sera aussi célèbre et connu que celui de Sasuke et Naruto. Car eux étaient sans gène et n'importe qui pouvait assister à leur baisers enflammé dans la rue. Oui, tout le monde était heureux et Anko était contente de sa situation, qui était femme au foyer. Mais au fond d'elle restait l'envie de combattre et d'apprendre pour devenir la plus forte ninja qui existait. Un rêve qu'elle ne pourra réaliser, désormais.

_FIN !_

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour ma part, j'aime comment ça se finit. Les happy-end sont vraiment ce que je préfère ! Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup celles triste et vraiment merveilleuse. Je dis ça pour vous prévenir que mes fictions ne se termineront pas toujours bien. =)

Merci à mes lecteurs, même s'ils ne sont pas beaucoup, pour m'avoir lu entièrement !

A la prochaine et on se revoit pour les autres fiction en cours d'écriture ! Bisous !

YuMe


End file.
